Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Denkariums
by Kaktusblume
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr beginnt mit Verzweiflung und Trauer. Doch dann macht er eine Entdeckung, die sein Leben verändert.Krieg ich ein klitzkleines Rewüchen? Ich knuddel euch dafür! :) KOMPLETT, Epilog on
1. Kapitel 1

**Meine erste Fanfic. Bin ganz aufgeregt..**

**Achja, das übliche: Alle Personen gehören J.K.Rowling usw. Bitte bitte bitte reviewt ein bisschen, damit ich weiß, ob das ganze überhaupt gelesen wird. **

**Daaanke, eure Kaktusblume**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry saß am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors und sah stumm zur Decke der Großen Halle hinauf. Dieser Sommer war nicht so frustrierend gewesen wie der letzte, denn er hatte ihn bis auf 2 Wochen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens verbracht. Doch es war schwer gewesen, zu verdrängen, was geschehen war. Auch in seinem nun 6. Schuljahr hatte sich nichts geändert. Noch immer beherrschte das Lachen der Schüler den großen Raum, auch wenn sie nun wussten, dass Voldemort zurück war. Hatten sie den Ernst der Lage noch nicht erkannt? Er, Harry, jedenfalls würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Auch wenn der Tod seines Paten schon 5 Monate her war, spürte Harry den Schmerz wie am ersten Tag. In jeder Nacht durchlebte er den Abend im Ministerium erneut, bevor er dann schweißgebadet aus seinen Träumen aufschreckte. Und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde, es war längst zur Gewohnheit geworden.

„Harry?" Hermines besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Harry?", fragte sie noch einmal, „ist alles in Ordnung?"Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand diese Frage stellte, doch Harry hatte schon lange nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, auf Fragen zu antworten, zu viele hatte es davon schon gegeben. „Klar, mir geht's gut.", murmelte er. „Harry?", Hermine ließ nicht locker. „Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich!"In Harry begann sich das schlechte Gewissen zu regen: Noch immer hatte er seinen beiden besten Freunden nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, sie damit zu belasten. Es reichte schließlich, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag darüber Gedanken machte, er musste nicht auch noch Ron und Hermine mit hineinziehen. Doch dies war nicht der Hauptgrund, warum er den beiden nicht davon erzählte: Es auszusprechen hieß, dass es wirklich und Realität war. Und das wollte sich Harry auch nach so langer Zeit noch nicht selbst eingestehen. Er hoffte, eines Tages aufzuwachen und zu sehen, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Doch allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass sich dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde. Früher oder später würden Ron und Hermine davon erfahren, das war Harry klar. „Aber noch nicht jetzt", dachte Harry. Er lächelte. Es war ein aufgelegtes Lächeln, doch er schaffte es immer wieder, seine Freunde damit hinters Licht zu führen. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich", hörte sich Harry sagen, „mir geht's gut!".

Als alle Teller am Tisch leer waren und wie von Geisterhand verschwanden, wurden die Stundenpläne verteilt. „Wir haben gleich als Erstes Doppelstunde Verteidigung. Bin gespannt wie die neue Lehrerin so ist!", meinte Ron, als er seinen Stundenplan sorgfältig studiert hatte.

Die neue Lehrerin. Das war wieder ein Thema für sich. Als die zierliche Frau gestern Abend die Große Halle betreten hatte, waren Ron, Hermine und Harry nicht die einzigen, die große Augen machten.

Professor Randoe, wie Dumbledore sie später vorstellte, sah nicht älter als 20 aus, hatte schwarzes, langes Haar und ein junges, hübsches Gesicht. An ihrem rechten Handgelenk klapperten 5 silberne Armreife und ihr schwarzer Umhang, der aussah, als hätte sie ihn noch nie getragen, war mit einem goldenen „A"bestickt. Harry war dieser goldene Letter merkwürdig bekannt vorgekommen, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Dumbledore war aufgestanden, um die neue Lehrerin vorzustellen. „Meine lieben Schüler!", hatte er gesagt, „ich möchte euch Professor Randoe vorstellen, die dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Sie ist mit ihren gerade mal 19 Jahren die jüngste Lehrerin, die an dieser Schule je unterrichtet hat. Außerdem ist sie auch noch eine der jüngsten und besten Auroren, die das Zaubereiministerium zur Zeit verpflichtet. Ich denke also, sie wird euch dieses Jahr sehr viel beibringen können!"Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Dumbledore wieder gesetzt und tosender Applaus war aufgebrandet.

Ja, die neue Lehrerin... Harry wusste nun zwar, wo er die Bestickung gesehen hatte, denn es war offensittlich, dass alle Auroren dieses Symbol auf ihrem Umhang besaßen, und er es bei Tonks oder einem der anderen gesehen hatte, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er Professor Randoe einschätzen sollte.

Wieder völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte er gar nicht, dass er sich schon längst mit Ron und Hermine vor dem Klassenzimmer befand. Erst als Professor Randoedie Tür öffnete und die Schüler auf der Suche nach einem guten Platz ins Zimmer stürmten, wusste Harry, wo er war. Eilig tat er es den anderen gleich und ergatterte einen guten Platz am Fenster, von dem aus er seine Lehrerin beobachten konnte, sie ihn aber nicht so gut im Blick hatte. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf die Plätze daneben. Professor Randoebetrat den Raum: Eine riesige Plastikblume bändigte ihr Haar und ließ es zu einem Zopf zusammenhalten. Harry musste bei diesem Anblick unweigerlich an Nevilles Großmutter denken, auch wenn die Plastikblume im Haar seiner Lehrerin nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem hässlichen Hut von Nevilles Großmutter hatte.

Als Professor Randoe anfing zu sprechen, verstummte die Klasse. „ Guten Morgen!", sagte sie mit ihrer weichen, fröhlichen Stimme, „ich bin Professor Randoeund werde euch dieses Jahr unterrichten. Wie ich hörte, bevorzugte meine Kollegin vom letzten Jahr den theoretischen Unterricht. Ich werde jedoch bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen ganz ohne Lehrbuch mit euch arbeiten!"Das hörte sich doch ganz gut an, fand Harry. Auch Hermine sah glücklich drein. Ron schaute mit einem glasigen Blick zur Stelle, an der ihre neue Lehrerin stand. Harry konnte sich erinnern, diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen zu haben... Ron hatte doch nicht etwa eine Schwäche für ihre neue Lehrerin? Auch Hermine hatte mittlerweile den Blick Rons bemerkt und reagierte darauf, indem sie verächtlich schnaubte. Doch Harry konnte die Eifersucht in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Er entschied, sich herauszuhalten, und so drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Lehrerin um. Professor Randoe war gerade dabei Arbeitsgruppen einzuteilen. Als sie an Harrys Tisch vorbeiging, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie zweimal hinsah. Aber Harry hatte das schon so oft in seinem Leben erlebt, dass er kaum noch Notiz davon nahm. Er kam zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, Neville, Seamus und Lavender in eine Gruppe und den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit sich gegenseitig Schockzauber an den Hals zu jagen, um dann den Gegenzauber üben zu können. Alles in allem war es eine gute und interessante Stunde, kein Vergleich zu den Unterrichtsstunden von Professor Umbridge.

Als es geläutet hatte und die Freunde gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollten, rief Randoeplötzlich: „Harry, komm bitte noch einen Augenblick zu mir!"Harry ging zurück zu den Bankreihen, wo Professor Randoestand. Die junge Frau sah ihn nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Ich hab das mit Sirius gehört. Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn du reden möchtest, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen!"

Harry war, als hätte ihn eine eiskalte Hand im Nacken gepackt. Er fühlte sich nicht fähig auch nur einen Satz herauszubringen, deshalb nickte er nur, machte kehrt und lief so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seinen Freunden. Die hatten das Gespräch natürlich mitbekommen, aber weder Ron noch Hermine trauten sich, etwas zu sagen.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bald gehts weiter, bis dahin, bitte bitte ein klitzekleines Review. Ich knuddel euch dafür!!**

****


	2. Kapitel 2

**Soo, hier kommt auch schon das zweite Kapitel! Mit dem dritten Kapitel wird es allerdings ein bisschen länger dauern. **

**_mono.tonie:_ Danke fürs Lob und den Tipp, habs gleich geändert ;-)**

**Ok, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!! **

**eure Kaktusblume**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach Verwandlungen und dem anschließenden Mittagessen machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zu den Kerkern: Zwei Stunden Zaubertränke standen auf dem Stundenplan. Sie waren ein paar Minuten zu spät dran, was bei anderen Lehrern sicher nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, aber hier ging es um den strengen Snape.

Harry versuchte die Worte von Professor Randoe zu verdrängen. Denn Gedankenlosigkeit war nicht gerade das, was Snape von seinen Schülern forderte.

Als sie das stickige Klassenzimmer betraten, konnte Harry erkennen, dass der Zaubertränkemeister bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß und offensichtlich auf die Klasse wartete.

„Wenn der Unterricht um 14 Uhr anfängt, erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie um diese Uhrzeit auf Ihren Plätzen sitzen und nicht erst zur Tür hereinspazieren!", brüllte er. Ein Hass, wie er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, überkam Harry und er versuchte nicht einmal, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Achja", sagte er nur, während sich Hermine und Ron schon gesetzt hatten, „Wie konnte mir das nur passieren, wo Zaubertränke doch mein Lieblingsfach ist?"Alle Schüler hatten nach diesen sarkastischen Worten die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten Harry an. Niemand wagte es so einfach, Snape herauszufordern und alle waren gespannt, welchen Preis der junge Gryffindor dafür zahlen musste.

Doch der Lehrer blieb ruhig und begann zu grinsen. „Na ich denke doch, dass Zaubertränke Ihr Lieblingsfach ist, Potter. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum Sie mich sonst so angefleht hätten, Sie in meine ZAG Klasse aufzunehmen, wenn nicht aus diesem Grund!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

Harry sah in Snapes schwarze Augen. Er wusste, dass Snape noch nicht fertig war. „Und weil mein Unterricht Sie so erfreut", schallte es ihm auch schon entgegen, „haben Sie sicher nichts dagegen, heute Abend eine Weile in mein Büro zu kommen und das Fach weiter auszuüben!"Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters aus.

Der Gryffindor konnte darauf nichts mehr erwidern, das Bändigen seiner Wut kostete ihn die letzte Kraft, fast hätte er Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und versuchte die restlichen zwei Stunden weder an seinen Lehrer, noch an Sirius zu denken.

Als es endlich läutete, stürmte Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer. „19 Uhr", hörte er Snape noch rufen. Doch er drehte sich nicht mehr um, sondern lief geradewegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt Zaubereigeschichte gehabt, doch bei dem Gedanken, nun noch mehr Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Harry setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen roten Sessel des kreisrunden Raumes. Das leise knistern des Kamins ließ seine Augen immer schwerer werden...

Er blinzelte. Das gemütliche Licht des Gemeinschaftsraumes war verschwunden. Nun war es dunkel und kühl. Harry drehte sich um: Ihm gegenüber kämpfte Sirius gegen Bellatrix Lestrange. Er versuchte zu rennen, schrie, wollte Bellatrix davon abhalten, was ihr in so vielen Träumen schon gelungen war. Doch auch diesmal kam er zu spät: Sein Pate fiel durch den Torbogen und er hörte nur noch das kalte, grausame Lachen...

Harry schreckte hoch. Sein Puls raste. Wieder einmal hatte er vergessen seinen Geist zu leeren, das hatte er von seiner Nachlässigkeit... Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und erlebte den nächsten Schock: Es war halb sieben und gewiss waren die anderen Schüler gerade beim Abendessen. Harry stand auf, schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen sah er Ron und Hermine, die sichtlich erleichtert waren, ihren Freund zu sehen. „Hey, wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ron. „Bin eingenickt", murmelte Harry nur. Er griff nach einer Schüssel Kartoffeln und leerte die Hälfte davon auf seinen Teller. So schnell er konnte schlang er sein Abendessen hinunter, schließlich musste er heute noch zu den Kerkern gehen. Ron und Hermine warfen sich unruhige Blicke zu, doch das störte Harry nicht, es war einfach schon viel zu normal. Als er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, war es 5 Minuten vor 19 Uhr und er musste sich beeilen. Schnell verabschiedete er sich noch von seinen Freunden und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem verhassten Professor.

Die Kerker waren kalt und dunkel und gaben Harry das Gefühl, wieder in einem seiner Träume festzusitzen. Er versuchte das Gefühl der Kälte abzuschütteln, das ihn überkam. Schwäche konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten. Er klopfte an die Bürotür seines Lehrers, die prompt geöffnet wurde. „Kommen Sie rein, Potter", sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme, „bevor Sie ihre Strafarbeit verrichten, muss ich mit Ihnen noch etwas klären!" Harry betrat den kalten Raum und wartete darauf, was sein Lehrer zu sagen hatte. Snape setzte sich in seinen schwarzen Sessel und fing an: „Wie Sie sich vielleicht schon denken können, werden Sie dieses Jahr keine Okklumentikstunden mehr von mir erhalten. Professor Dumbledore wird das dieses Jahr übernehmen."Harry atmete tief ein, er hatte bezüglich dieses Punktes auch nichts anderes erwartet. „Dennoch werden Sie in diesem Schuljahr eine Stunde pro Woche in meinem Büro verbringen müssen. Der Schulleiter hat angeordnet, dass Sie in dieser Zeit Verteidigungsunterricht von mir erhalten!"Harry sah seinen Lehrer an, der Hass loderte in seinen Augen, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... „Starren Sie mich nicht so an, Potter", sagte Snape, „ich habe mir diese Regelung nicht ausgedacht! Sie werden jede Woche Mittwoch um 19 Uhr zu mir kommen." Doch so leicht ließ Harry das nicht durchgehen. „Können Sie mir verraten, warum ich bei Ihnen Verteidigung lernen muss, denn soweit ich weiß sind Sie nicht der Lehrer dieses Faches", sagte er zornig. Doch merkwürdigerweise blieb Snape ruhig: „Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass der Dunkle Lord Sie nicht mit einem Expelliarmus Zauber besiegen will und ich bin in Hogwarts der einzige, der die Form der Schwarzen Magie beherrscht, die auch der Dunkle Lord einsetzt. Und gegen diese Magie müssen Sie antreten!"

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, das Gespräch war beendet. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch und ließ sich von seinem Lehrer erklären, was er zu tun hatte: Er musste die Zauberkessel der letzten Unterrichtsstunde reinigen, durfte jedoch zaubern.

Für Snapes Verhältnis war diese Strafe wie ein Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenk zusammen. Harry wunderte sich zwar, doch eigentlich konnte er sich ja nur freuen, also hörte er schnell auf zu grübeln, was in seinen Professor gefahren war.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon sahen alle Kessel aus wie neu und Harry durfte zu seiner Verwunderung gehen und musste keine anderen Arbeiten mehr erledigen.

Beim Hinausgehen aus Snapes Büro sah er ein weißes Licht aus einem der Schränke blitzen, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Noch nicht...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bitte Bitte ein kleines Rewüchen...**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Nach etwa einer Woche könnt ihr das dritte Kapitel lesen. Danke für eure Reviews! Hab mich ganz arg gefreut! :-) Das vierte Kapitel könnte auf sich warten lassen, da der Schulstress bei mir gerade anfängt und erstmal 3 Arbeiten vor mir liegen. Aber ich schreib so schnell es geht weiter.**

**_Serana.Malfoy:_ Na das will ich doch hoffen, dass du weiterliest ;-) **

**_ina:_ Ist hiermit geschehen. **

**_Honigdrache:_ Danke!! **

**_julia:_ Danke für dein Lob. Hab natürlich dran gedacht, was du geschrieben hast und demzufolge auch Malfoy eingebaut. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich später noch so etwas machen kann, da es ja größtenteils um Harry gehen wird, aber ich bemüh mich, versprochen! :-)**

**Danke nochmal für die Reviews!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! eure Karin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in seinem Himmelbett aufwachte, konnte er Neville im Bett nebenan schnarchen hören. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das Schnarchen geweckt hatte oder der strahlende Sonnenschein, der durchs Turmfenster schien. Das warme Licht erfüllte den gesamten Raum und Harry realisierte erst nach einigen Minuten, dass das Wochenende begonnen hatte und dieser Tag ihm gehörte, nicht den Lehrern.

Leise zog er sich an, schlich aus dem Schlafraum und ging hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen sah er Hermine und Ron am Tisch der Gryffindors sitzen. Er setzte sich neben sie und goss Kakao in seinen Becher. „Morgen, Harry!", sagte Ron fröhlich, „Na, wie war deine Strafarbeit, hat Snape sich wieder etwas einfallen lassen?"

Harry sah seine Freunde an und sagte: „War nicht schlimm, musste die Kessel reinigen, mit Zauberei."Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zuhörte und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich muss jeden Mittwoch Verteidigung mit Snape üben..."

Rons Augen wurden groß. „Verteidigung mit Snape?", fragte er, „wieso das denn?"„Er meint, er wäre der Einzige, der mir beibringen kann, wie ich mich gegen die Schwarze Magie von Voldemort wehren kann.", sagte Harry.

„Und damit hat er bestimmt Recht!", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, „Dumbledore weiß was er tut, wir müssen ihm vertrauen."

Bei diesem Satz zuckte Harry zusammen. Er konnte seinem Direktor nur schwer vertrauen, schließlich hatte er erst vor ein paar Wochen herausgefunden, dass auch der alte Zauberer Fehlentscheidungen traf.

Doch Harry sagte nichts und auch Ron schien das Gespräch nicht fortsetzen zu wollen, denn er stocherte bereits in seinem Haferschleim herum.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück gingen die drei Freunde zum See und genehmigten sich ein Sonnenbad am Seeufer. Schon lange war es nicht mehr so warm gewesen und das mussten sie schließlich auskosten.

Doch gerade als Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass er an diesem Tag ausnahmsweise nicht an Probleme denken musste, hörte er Schritte.

Auch die anderen beiden hatten sie gehört, und alle drei drehten sich gleichzeitig um. Hinter ihnen stand Draco Malfoy und grinste sie an. „Na Potter, schöne Ferien gehabt?", sagte er, „Wie ich sehe leben wenigstens noch deine Schlammblutfreundin und das Wiesel, das muss doch ein Trost sein, oder?"

Alle drei wollten schon auf Malfoy zustürmen und ihm die verschiedensten Flüche auf den Hals jagen, doch Draco grinste weiterhin und zeigte mit der Hand ein paar Meter weiter, wo mehrere Lehrer standen, darunter auch Professor McGonagall. „Das würde ich mir gründlich überlegen!", sagte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Ron und Hermine sahen Malfoy wütend an, doch Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er rief „Stupor"und Malfoy fiel mit dem Gesicht voran ins Gras und blieb regungslos dort liegen. Natürlich hatte McGonagall diesen Angriff gesehen und sie kam auch sogleich auf Harry zugelaufen. „Was sollte das, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Er hat uns beleidigt und nur die gerechte Strafe dafür bekommen!", sagte Harry ruhig. Doch McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Es interessiert mich nicht, wie und ob Sie Mr. Malfoy beleidigt hat, es gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, ihn anzugreifen. 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich bringe ihn jetzt zum Krankenflügel"Mit diesen Worten beschwor sie eine Trage für Malfoy herauf, die neben ihr in der Luft schwebte, drehte sich um und ging zum Schloss.

Harry war der Punktabzug egal, doch er glaubte, eine Spur von Vorwurf in Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, als er sich umdrehte.

Ron jedoch grinste fast so breit wie Malfoy ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Gut gemacht, Kumpel, das hat der Schleimer wirklich mal nötig gehabt!", sagte er und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Kommt, wir gehen zu Hagrid, da kann ich mich vielleicht etwas beruhigen!", schlug Harry vor. Seine beiden Freunde stimmten zu und so machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zur Hütte ihres großen Freundes.

Wie erwartet freute sich Hagrid riesig über ihren Besuch und als sie sich verabschieden mussten, drückte er ihnen noch einen Berg Kekse in die Hände, die, wie Harry und seine Freunde wussten, steinhart waren. Doch sie nahmen das Geschenk höflich an und ließen es, wieder im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, von Zauberhand verschwinden.

Die drei Freunde setzten sich in die gemütlichen Sessel und Harry und Ron spielten Zaubererschach, während Hermine den beiden zusah. Das erste Spiel gewann Ron deutlich, doch dann hatte Harry eine Glücksträhne und gewann ein Spiel nach dem anderen.

Harry wollte wegen den Okklumentikstunden unbedingt noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, deshalb verabschiedete er sich nach einer weiteren Runde Zaubererschach von Ron und Hermine und verschwand durch das Portraitloch, auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Er schlenderte durch die Gänge, hörte Gekicher und Lachen, sah glückliche Schüler und fragte sich, ob er je wieder so losgelassen lachen würde.

Als er schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier stand, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte.

Er wollte schon umkehren, doch plötzlich bewegte sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite und der Eingang war frei. Harry betrat die erste Stufe der Wendeltreppe und spürte das ihm vertraute Kribbeln im Magen, als sich die Treppe anfing zu drehen.

Keine fünf Sekunden später stand er auch schon vor der Eichentür. Er wollte sie gerade öffnen, hatte auch schon die Hand ausgestreckt, da hörte er Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Büros.

Einerseits wollte Harry nicht lauschen, doch es war die Neugierde, die ihn dazu brachte, es doch zu tun. Er versuchte so leise es ging zu atmen, um möglichst viel mitzubekommen.

„...werden Sie es ihm sagen?"sagte die erste Stimme. „Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten", sagte die zweite Stimme, von der sich Harry fast sicher war, das sie Dumbledore gehörte, „Schließlich geht diese Sache nicht nur mich etwas an"„Aber", warf die erste Stimme ein, „Könnten wir das denn überhaupt verantworten? Ich finde, Harry hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren"

Harry selbst trat bei diesen Worten einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über sein eigenes Bein und konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen am Geländer festhalten. Dennoch schienen es die beiden Personen im Inneren des Büros gehört zu haben. Auf Stille folgten Schritte in Richtung Tür und Harry flüchtete so schnell es ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter und den Gang entlang, denn er war sich sicher, dass er das nicht hätte hören dürfen.

Als er schließlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand, zitternd und außer Atem, hatte er den Schock noch nicht überwunden.

Um was war es da gerade gegangen und wer war mit Harry zusammen noch daran beteiligt?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bitte Bitte wieder ein kleines Rewüchen... hel eure Karin :-) **

****


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hallo!!**

**Hier ist nun endlich das 4. Kapitel, ich weiß, es hat diesmal sehr lange gedauert #dickessorry# Das nächste Chap kommt dann aber wieder schneller, versprochen!**

**Soo, nun zu euren Reviews. Dankeschön an alle, die eins geschrieben haben #knuddel# hel!! **

**_ina:_Danke! Ich hab halt gedacht, ich lass den armen Harry auch mal gewinnen ;-) Ich hoffe, ich war dir schnell genug, hat leider etwas gedauert diesemal.. #sorry#**

**_Lmea_: Dankeschön #freu# Hmm.. Ich denke so richtig brüllen kann Snape nicht, da hast du Recht, aber laut werden kann er schon. Aber ich werd der Sache mal nachgehen :-)**

**_Severina_: Danke!! Tja, ich schweige wie ein Grab, du wirst esaber baldrausfinden (ich weiß, ich bin gemein..#g#) **

**_Celina_: Dankeschön! :-)**

**_feaneth_: Diesemal war ich echt langsam, sorry! Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter!**

**Nochmal ein dickes Sorry an alle und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!Ihr seid doch bestimmt so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Rewü oder? #gaanzliebguck#**

**lg eure Karin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Völlig aufgewühlt durchquerte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ohne Ron oder Hermine noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

So schnell es ihm seine Beine erlaubten, stieg er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf, setzte sich in sein Himmelbett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn er hörte bereits die schweren Schritte Rons, der anscheinend nachsehen wollte, was mit Harry los war. Schnell stellte sich dieser schlafend und als Ron die Vorhänge des Bettes öffnete, bewegte sich Harry keinen Millimeter, sodass sein Freund wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterging.

Als Harry keine Schritte mehr hörte, setzte er sich sofort wieder in seinem Bett auf. An Schlafen war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken…

Müde und nicht viel klüger als am Vorabend wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte beinahe die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und überlegt, was das Gespräch bedeutete, welches er belauscht hatte, doch ohne Ergebnis. Als es schließlich dämmerte, hatte ihn die Müdigkeit in den Schlaf getrieben.

Harry stand auf, setzte seine Brille auf, die ihm im Schlaf von der Nase gerutscht war, und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort warteten bereits seine beiden Freunde auf ihn. Ron und Hermine sahen Harry fragend und erwarteten wohl, dass er ihnen eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten am Vortag ablieferte. Doch Harry setzte sich zu ihnen als wäre nichts, wobei er natürlich die Blicke bemerkte, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.

„Ähm Harry", machte Hermine schließlich den Anfang, „was war denn gestern mit dir los, du bist so früh ins Bett gegangen. Ist was passiert?" „Mit mir ist alles ok, war nur müde", versicherte Harry seinen Freunden und verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Doch Ron schaute ihn weiterhin misstrauisch an und meinte: „Du hättest doch wenigstens was sagen können. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" „Klar, Kumpel!", sagte Harry.

Ron und Hermine schienen nicht gerade überzeugt zu sein, doch sie sagten nichts mehr zum vergangenen Abend und Hermine schlug stattdessen vor, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Als die drei Freunde die endlos langen Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunterschlenderten, unterhielten sich Hermine und Ron eifrig miteinander, nur Harry blieb still.

In seinem Kopf gab es gerade zwei Stimmen: Die eine sagte „Reiß dich zusammen, Harry! Du kannst sie nicht auch noch mit deinen Problemen belasten!", doch die andere Stimme meinte „Ach komm, alles wird leichter, wenn du dich ihnen anvertraust!"

Schon seit einigen Tagen war für Harry die Belastung so stark, dass er sein Schicksal, nämlich entweder Mörder oder Opfer zu sein, am Liebsten laut herausgeschrieen hätte. Das Gespräch am Vortag hatte diese Belastung nicht gerade leichter gemacht. Doch Harry war ein Kämpfer, und so folgte er auch an diesem Tag der ersten Stimme.

Er würde das auch allein hinkriegen, dessen war er sich sicher.

So vergingen einige Tage, in denen Harry das Gespräch nicht vergaß, doch er gab es auf, seine Bedeutung zu erfahren. Er konnte schließlich nicht einfach Dumbledore fragen, denn dann musste er ja zugeben, dass er gelauscht hatte. Und jemand anders konnte ihm den Sinn bestimmt nicht erklären.

Am Mittwochabend machte sich Harry wieder zu Snape auf. Diesmal nicht, um eine Strafarbeit zu erhalten, sondern um Verteidigung zu lernen, doch solange er dies mit seinem verhassten Lehrer tun musste, sah er darin kaum einen Unterschied.

Harry betrat das verdunkelte Klassenzimmer des Tränkemeisters und das Erste, was ihm in die Augen fiel, war das silbern leuchtende Denkarium, das sich auf dem Pult befand. Erst im zweiten Moment erkannte der Gryffindor seinen Lehrer, der sich über das Denkarium gebeugt hatte. Ein silberner Strahl verband den Kopf des Tränkemeisters mit dessen Denkarium und in ihm spiegelten sich die Szenen wieder, die Snape gerade darin einschloss.

Genau in dem Moment, als der Lehrer aufblickte, sah Harry im Denkarium eine Szene, die sich in Dumbledores Büro abspielte. Leise hörte er die Stimme des Schulleiters: „… geht diese Sache nicht nur mich etwas an!"

Harry riss die Augen auf. Snape trennte die Verbindung zwischen dem Denkarium und seinem Kopf und murmelte ein öliges „Hallo". Harrys Gedanken rasten: Das war eindeutig das Gespräch gewesen, das er belauscht hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Snape seinen Schüler an. Der war doch sonst nicht so verträumt, oder?

Als Harry klar wurde, dass ihn sein Lehrer anstarrte, kam er sofort wieder zu sich.

Die ganze Stunde über beschäftigten sich Snape und Harry mit Gegenflüchen der unterschiedlichsten Zaubersprüche, doch Harry war nicht richtig bei der Sache. Er überlegte ohne Unterbrechung, wie er unbemerkt an das Denkarium kommen konnte. Als er zum dritten Mal einen Gegenfluch verpatzte, schrie Snape: „Verdammt noch mal, Potter! Ich vergeude hier meine Zeit, wenn Sie nicht mal versuchen, sich Mühe zu geben!" Missmutig sah Harry seinen Lehrer an. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass er nicht gerade zum Spaßen aufgelegt war. Deshalb beschloss Harry, dass es besser war, sich zusammenzureißen und anschließend zu überlegen, was er tun konnte.

Als er schließlich einige Zeit später im Bett lag, hatte er sich bereits einen Plan zurechtgelegt…

Am nächsten Tag hatten die Gryffindors in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke. Zusammen mit den anderen stürmten Ron, Hermine und Harry ins Klassenzimmer.

Als alle Schüler ihren Platz gefunden und sich gesetzt hatten, durchdachte Harry noch mal sein Vorhaben: Er wollte Narbenschmerzen vortäuschen und mit angeblichen Absichten in den Krankenflügel zu gehen das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Dann würde es einfach sein, in das Büro des Zaubertränkelehres zu kommen, das Denkarium mitzunehmen und sich davonzuschleichen.

Das Geplapper im Klassenzimmer erstarb und Harry sah Snape, der in das Zimmer eintrat. Er erklärte die Aufgabe, die die Gryffindors erledigen sollten und setzte sich ans Pult.

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe: Er schrie laut, fasste sich mit der Hand an die Blitznarbe und wartete, was passieren würde.

Wie erwartet drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihm um. Auch Snape war der Schrei nicht entgangen. Harry sagte laut: „Mir geht's nicht gut. Ich geh glaub' lieber in den Krankenflügel!" Bevor ihn irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, stand er auf, ging zur Tür hinaus und schleuderte sie hinter sich zu.

Harry ging den Gang weiter, bis er auf die Tür zu Snapes Büro stieß. Er öffnete sie mit einem „Alohomora" und trat ein. Links neben ihm stand eine Reihe merkwürdig aussehender Gegenstände, doch rechts neben ihm konnte Harry die Schrankreihe erkennen, aus der auch jetzt wieder das silberne Licht schien. Er öffnete die Schranktüre und sah, was er suchte: Das Denkarium. So vorsichtig wie möglich nahm er es ihn die Hände und verstaute es unter seinem Umhang.

Harry schloss die Schranktür, dann die Tür des Büros und war wieder auf dem Gang. Er stieg die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf und hatte auch schon die Richtung des Gryffindorturms eingeschlagen, da fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und sah in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Krieg ich ein klitzekleines Rewüchen? Danke :-) **


	5. Kapitel 5

**Hallö! :-)**

**Ich hab ja versprochen, dass es diesmal schneller geht, also, hier ist das neue Chap (leider etwas kürzer, das nächste wird aber wieder länger)! Ein Nikolausgeschenk von mir an euch. Wenn ihr mir auch meinen Nikolaustag versüßen wollt, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich glücklich machen könnt ;-) **

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap. Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher.. Naja, jetzt aber erstmal zu den Review Antworten! **

**_Honigdrache:_ Danke!! Jaa, unser lieber Harry hat eindeutig zu viel von James Genen geerbt #lol# **

**_Talina: _Dankeschön!**

**_ina: _Danke! Nein, ein Denkarium sollte man nie klauen glaub ich.. Aber anscheinend hat das noch keiner Harry gesagt.**

**_Schnuckiputz: _Danke! Ich finds auch gemein, dass ihm alles vorenthalten wird! Kann dich also voll und ganz verstehen. Aber bald weiß er ja alles, nur Geduld :-)**

**_mysticangel: _Dankeschön!! Ich hoffe, ich war dir schnell genug! Du wirst bald alles erfahren!**

**Achja, bevor ichs vergess, hat jemand von euch Lust Beta für meine Story zu werden?**

**Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte bittö hinterlasst mir ein kleines Rewü. Dankeee!**

**lg Karin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Nanu, was machst du denn hier Harry, solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?", fragte der alte Mann Harry. Dieser wollte im ersten Moment seinem Gegenüber ebenfalls diese Frage stellen, besann sich dann aber doch noch eines besseren.

Harry schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, betete, dass Dumbledore die Ausbuchtung in seinem Umhang nicht sah und sagte: „Mir geht's nicht so gut, bin auf'm Weg zum Krankenflügel"

Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an und meinte: „Dann ab mit dir, lass dich von einem alten Mann wie mir nicht aufhalten" Harry atmete tief durch und ging weiter. Nun musste er wohl oder übel in den Krankenflügel, denn er konnte Dumbledores Blick in seinem Rücken spüren. Also stieg er die Stufen zum Krankenflügel hoch und fand sich schon bald vor Madame Pomfrey wieder. Besorgt musterte ihn diese von oben bis unten. „Was ist es, Mr. Potter?", wollte sie wissen.

„Hmm...", Harry überlegte. „Ich hab' Kopfschmerzen, gibt's da was dagegen?", sagte er schließlich.

„Aber sicher, warten Sie!", Madame Pomfrey war schon hinter einer Regalreihe verschwunden. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte sie mit einem Fläschchen gelber Flüssigkeit auf und reichte dieses Harry. „Das ist ein Aufpäppeltrank, ein Schluck genügt vorerst, ich gebe dir aber den Rest mit", sagte sie dabei.

Harry nahm die Flasche dankbar entgegen, das konnte er sicherlich

noch gebrauchen, auch wenn er momentan keine Kopfschmerzen oder dergleichen hatte.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, konnte Harry endlich das Denkarium aus seinem Umhang befreien. Er stieg die Treppe zum Schlaffsaal der Jungen hinauf und legte es unter sein Himmelbett.

Wenn er niemanden einweihen wollte, musste er noch herausfinden, wie er wieder aus dem Denkarium herauskam. Deshalb führte Harrys erster Weg in die Bücherei, so verlockend der silberne Schein auch war.

Dort angekommen spielte Harry zunächst mit dem Gedanken, die Bibliothekarin zu fragen. Doch dann entschied er, dass dies wohl zu auffällig war und wühlte sich auf eigene Faust durch massenweise Bücher.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde fand er endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte:

Denkarianer unter sich:

Denkarium für Anfänger

Von Mireena Törich

Harry zog das Buch aus dem Regal und ließ es in die Tasche seines Umhangs fallen. So unauffällig wie möglich schlich er sich aus der Bücherei.

Er wollte wieder zum Gryffindorturm gehen, doch da sah er Ron und Hermine, die auf ihn zukamen. „Geht's dir wieder gut?", wollte Hermine wissen. Die beiden sahen ihn besorgt an. „Klar, mir geht's wieder prima! Madame Pomfrey hat mir 'nen Trank gegeben.", sagte Harry. Seine beiden Freunde schienen beruhigt zu sein. Und so bestanden sie darauf, dass Harry sie zum Mittagessen begleitete.

Das Essen war traumhaft: Es gab Röstkartoffeln, Spieße und noch viele andere Dinge, die Harry mochte. Doch trotz der Aussicht auf ein so gutes Essen wollte er viel lieber wieder allein mit „seinem" Denkarium oben im Schlafsaal sein und dessen Geheimnis lüften.

Doch wie es schien, sollte sich dieser Wunsch noch lange nicht erfüllen, denn kaum hatte Harry seinen Teller geleert, wurde er auch schon von Hermine und Ron dazu gedrängt, mit ihnen in den Zaubereigeschichte Unterricht zu gehen.

Professor Binns langweilte seine Schüler auch an diesem Tag mit den Zauberern des 16. Jahrhunderts. Als Harry schon dachte, er könne seine Augen nicht länger offen halten, klingelte es endlich zur nächsten Stunde.

Die Schüler stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf zur nächsten Stunde. Auch Harry und seine beiden Freunde machten sich auf zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts, denn es stand Kräuterkunde auf dem Stundenplan.

Die freundliche Professor Sprout gab sich wirklich Mühe: Die Schüler durften ihre eigenen Schrumpelfeigen einpflanzen und diese danach auch behalten, wovon besonders Neville begeistert zu sein schien. Doch Harry war froh, als auch diese Stunde zu Ende war.

Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden stieg er die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm empor. Im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedete er sich schnell von ihnen, mit der Ausrede, dass er noch immer Narbenschmerzen habe und sich hinlegen wolle.

Als er endlich wieder allein war, legte er sich in sein Himmelbett, schlug das Buch aus der Bücherei auf und fand auch sofort wonach er gesucht hatte:

„…_natürlich soll das Denkarium nicht nur dem Kopfe zugute kommen. Auch wurde es dafür entwickelt, sich jederzeit wieder in eine beliebige Situation zu begeben. Um in eine bestimmte Erinnerung eintauchen zu können, rühren Sie solange mit dem Zauberstab in Ihrem Denkarium, bis sich die jeweilige Erinnerung in ihm spiegelt. Tippen Sie dann sachte gegen die silberfarbene Flüssigkeit, bis sie Sie in sich aufnimmt. _

_Wenn Sie genug gesehen haben können Sie jederzeit wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchen, indem Sie deutlich die Worte „Memoris fermer" aussprechen, doch…"_

Weiter las Harry nicht mehr. Er ließ das Buch offen liegen, fasste nach dem Denkarium unter seinem Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Als nächstes holte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und rührte in der silbernen Flüssigkeit, wie es im Buch beschrieben war.

Er sah die Erinnerungen, Snapes Erinnerungen: Ein kleiner Junge, der weinend in einer Ecke saß, dann derselbe hakennasige Junge ein paar Jahre später in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Schließlich fand er die Szene in Dumbledores Büro. Sachte tippte Harry gegen die silberne Flüssigkeit, genauso, wie er es gelesen hatte.

Sofort fing sich für Harry alles an zu drehen und mit einem schwach flackernden Lichtstrahl wurde er in das Denkarium gesogen.

So lag das Denkarium nun auf Harrys Himmelbett, Harry in ihm.

Daneben befand sich noch immer das aufgeschlagene Buch.

„…_Wenn Sie genug gesehen haben können Sie jederzeit wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchen, indem Sie deutlich die Worte „Memoris fermer" aussprechen, doch gilt dies nur für den Besitzer der Erinnerungen. Für dritte Betrachtende gibt es keine Möglichkeit allein aus dem Denkarium aufzutauchen, sie benötigen dazu immer den jeweiligen Besitzer." _

Und obwohl er es noch nicht ahnen konnte, war Harry bereits jetzt im Denkarium seines Lehrers gefangen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein kleines Rewüchen zu Nikolaus? Hab euch lieb!!! **


	6. Kapitel 6

**Hallöle!**

**Eine Woche vor Weihnachten melde ich mich wieder mit einem neuen Chap. Leider hab ich für das letzte nicht so viele Reviews bekommen. War es wirklich so schlecht? #traurigbin# Naja, wie auch immer, bitte bitte bitte hinterlasst mir für dieses Chap wieder ein Review, vielleicht könnt ihr auch dazuschreiben, was euch am letzten nicht so gut gefallen hat. Und für die, die auch für das 5. Chap ein Review hinterlassen haben, gibts jetzt die Antworten:**

**_Schnuckiputz: _Dankeschön! Ich hoffe, du hast auch einen schönen Nikolaustag verbacht. Jaa, Dumbledore und Snape werden davon erfahren... :-) **

**_ina: _Danke!Du wirst alles bald erfahren, es geht ja auch schon weiter! ;-)**

**_Herzilein:_ Danke auch dir! Hoffentlich hast du auch gaaaaanz viele Geschenke zu Nikolaus bekommen. **

**So und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Liebe Grüße, hel, Karin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er befand sich in einem abgedunkelten Raum, Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter selbst saß in seinem Stuhl, ihm Gegenüber Remus Lupin. Harrys Augen wanderten im Raum umher, da sah er, wen er gesucht hatte: Severus Snape stand in einer etwas dunkleren Ecke, so als ob ihm die Situation unangenehm wäre.

„Albus, wir haben Harry vierzehn Jahre lang die Wahrheit über die Nacht in Godric's Hollow vorenthalten. Vor nun genau vier Monaten haben Sie ihm die ersehnten Antworten offenbart. Es ist an der Zeit, ihm lückenlos alles zu erklären, jetzt, da wir schon damit angefangen haben.", sagte Lupin in die Stille hinein, „Werden Sie es ihm sagen?" Dumbledores Augen funkelten in die dunkle Ecke, in der Snape stand, als er antwortete: „Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten. Schließlich geht diese Sache nicht nur mich etwas an." „Aber", warf Lupin ein, „Könnten wir das denn überhaupt verantworten? Ich finde, Harry hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren"

Plötzlich unterbrach ein Geräusch das Gespräch. Harry wusste genau was es war, schließlich war er der Verursacher gewesen. Er konnte es fast vor sich sehen, wie sich der Denkarium-Harry aufrappelte und schnell in den Gryffindorturm floh.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Er drehte am Türgriff und öffnete die schwere Eichentür. Da er jedoch niemanden sah, schloss er sie wieder und ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl.

„Natürlich hat er ein Recht darauf, Remus", führte Dumbledore das Gespräch fort, als wäre es nicht unterbrochen worden, „Aber wie schon gesagt, das liegt nicht in meiner Hand." Bei diesen Worten drehten sich beide deutlich zu Snape hin. „Was meinen Sie dazu, Severus?", richtete sich Lupin an Snape. Dessen Gesicht verhärtete sich schlagartig und er sagte: „Der Schulleiter kennt meine Meinung zu diesem Thema. Doch ich fürchte, dies wird nicht viel an der Entscheidung ändern" „Severus", wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape, „Es ist wichtig. Bitte." Snape jedoch schien nicht bereit, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, denn er wandte sich von Dumbledore und Lupin ab, öffnete die Tür, nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und schritt hinaus.

Harry hätte zu gerne weiterhin das Gespräch der beiden belauscht, doch er wusste, dass er in Snapes Gedanken war und demzufolge nur das sehen konnte, was Snape auch sah. In dieser Erinnerung gab es wohl nichts Interessantes mehr für ihn. „Memoris fermer!", sagte Harry deshalb ein bisschen enttäuscht und machte sich schon darauf gefasst, aus dem Denkarium gezogen zu werden.

Doch nichts geschah.

Er versuchte es ein zweites Mal, dann ein drittes Mal, doch noch immer befand sich Harry im Denkarium. „Scheiße", murmelte er, „Ich muss was übersehen haben!"

Inzwischen war er in Snapes Schlafsaal, wo dieser bereits in seinem Bett lag. „Toll", dachte Harry, „Das ist genau das, was ich schon immer sehen wollte!" Seufzend setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete. Es graute ihm schon davor, dem echten Severus Snape ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, doch andererseits sehnte er genau das mehr als alles andere herbei. Er wollte endlich aus dem Denkarium heraus.

Nach einigen Stunden, Harry war schon eingenickt, hörte er plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch. Er sah auf und blickte in die ausdruckslosen Augen von Severus Snape. Er war nicht wütend, nicht traurig. Er schien einfach nur erschöpft zu sein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er Harry die Hand auf die Schulter.

Und als er aus dem Denkarium gezogen wurde, drehte sich Harrys Welt endlich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

_Ein paar Stunden vorher_

Ron stieg keuchend die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Bis spät in die Nacht hatten sich er und Hermine unterhalten. Er wollte noch nach Harry sehen, da er sich Sorgen um ihn machte, doch die Vorhänge waren schon geschlossen. Also legte sich Ron in sein Himmelbett, denn aufwecken wollte er seinen Freund nicht. Da fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Nachtschrank: Es lag keine Brille darauf.

Beunruhigt beschloss Ron, nun doch nach Harry zu sehen. Er stand auf, öffnete leise die Vorhänge und machte große Augen, als er auf dem Bett nur ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein Denkarium vorfand.

So schnell es ging lief er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seinem großen Glück brütete Hermine noch über ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Hermine, komm schnell!", rief Ron. Hermine wollte zuerst einen bissigen Kommentar von sich geben, doch als sie Rons besorgtes Gesicht sah, folgte sie ihm ohne ein Wort.

Die beiden gingen hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und Ron zeigte Hermine, was er entdeckt hatte. Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Dann setzte sie sich auf Harrys Bett und fing an, die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches zu lesen.

„Oje", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten, „So wie es aussieht, ist Harry in diesem Denkarium gefangen. Er hat das Kapitel anscheinend nicht fertig gelesen." „Warum soll er das Kapitel nicht fertig gelesen haben?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Naja", antwortete Hermine, „Hier steht, dass man ohne den Besitzer nicht mehr aus dem Denkarium herauskommt. Und wenn er das gelesen hätte, wäre er wohl kaum da drin." Das leuchtete auch Ron ein. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er. „Na was wohl. Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und herausfinden, wem das Denkarium gehört!", sagte Hermine. Sie packte das Buch und das Denkarium und verstaute beides in ihrem Umhang. Dann packte sie Ron an der Hand und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Hoffentlich kriegt Filch uns nicht.", murmelte Ron, als die beiden die dunklen Gänge entlang schlichen. Doch sie trafen weder Filch noch einen anderen Lehrer und schließlich befanden sie sich vor Dumbledores Büro. „Hermine, wir kennen das Passwort doch gar nicht!", seufzte Ron, doch Hermine meinte: „Lass mich nur machen!" Sie sah den Wasserspeier an und sagte: „Bitte lass uns rein, wir müssen ganz dringend mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Du kennst uns doch." Der Wasserspeier schien eine Weile zu überlegen, doch dann bewegte er sich und ließ die beiden eintreten. „Danke", sagte Hermine erleichtert. Sie und Ron stiegen auf die Wendeltreppe und kurze Zeit später klopften sie schon an die Eichentür. Ein müde aussehender Dumbledore öffnete ihnen. „Was führt Sie zu mir, Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley?", fragte er. „Es geht um etwas sehr Wichtiges, Professor!", sagte Hermine. Dumbledore ließ die beiden eintreten, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und wies Ron und Hermine an, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Es geht um folgendes", setzte Hermine an. „Ron wollte heute Abend noch nach Harry sehen, doch als er nachsah, fand er auf seinem Bett nur das", Hermine holte Buch und Denkarium hervor, „wir glauben, dass Harry in diesem Denkarium gefangen ist."

Dumbledore sah stirnrunzelnd das Denkarium an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte er, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was meinen Sie?", wollte Ron wissen. „Als ich heute Morgen euren Freund Harry getroffen habe, versicherte er mir, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe. Doch ich hätte schwören können er lügt. Jetzt weiß ich, was er vorhatte." Als Ron und Hermine Dumbledore noch immer fragend ansahen, sagte er: „Dieses Denkarium gehört Professor Snape. Harry hat es heute Morgen aus dessen Büro geklaut."

Ron und Hermine sahen Dumbledore entgeistert an, doch dieser war schon zum Kamin geschritten. Er warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und sagte: „Severus, Sie werden gebraucht."

Nur eine Sekunde später stand Severus Snape in Dumbledores Büro. Zweifelnd sah er zuerst Ron und Hermine an, dann Dumbledore. „Was ist los?", wollte er wissen. „Nun, Severus", fing Dumbledore an, „Es scheint so, als hätte Harry sich heute Ihr Denkarium geborgt, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen." Snape wurde blass. „Wie Sie wissen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „sind Sie der Einzige, der ihn da wieder heraus bekommt. Und deshalb sind Sie hier."

Snape tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Denkarium auf dem Tisch und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden. Doch genauso schnell, wie er verschwunden war, tauchte er auch wieder auf, Harry an seiner Seite.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, als er diesen erblickte, „Ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen eine kleine Unterhaltung mit mir und Professor Snape."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein kleines Rewü?? Das wär gaanz arg lieb! **


	7. Kapitel 7

**Hallo, es geht endlich weiter! :-) **

**Danke für eure Reviews! Ich hab mich echt gaaanz super dolle gefreut!! #dankee# ****Als Belohnung gehts jetzt mal weiter (ok, hätte auch früher sein können, ich gebs zu #sorry#). Hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap. Ihr könnt ja vielleicht wieder so nette Reviews hinterlassen.. ;-) **

**Zu den Review Antworten:**

**_Honigdrache_: Jaja, Kapitel verpennen... ;-) Ích weiß, ich bin gaanz furchtbar gemein. Aber jetzt gehts ja weiter. Danke für dein Review!**

**_ina: _Danke! Du wirst in diesem Chap alles erfahren. Snape ist nicht wütend, da er weiß, dass es unvermeidlich ist, dass Harry was erfährt. **

**_Minerva:_ Dankeeeee!! Bin schon ganz rot.. :-) Ich hoffe, es war dir schnell genug.**

**_Schnuckiputz: _Dankeschön! Ja, du sagst es, die Aktion hat echt nicht viel gebracht.. Tja, leider hat das keiner unserem lieben Harry gesagt ;-) **

**_blackskarlett: _Danke für deine Review! **

**_Nerak-23: _Dankeschön! Leider konnte ich nicht bei deiner Story reinschaun, da ich nicht weiß wie sie heißt und deinen Namen gibt es nicht als Mitgliedsnamen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja den Namen verraten ;-)**

**Also auch wenn das neue Chap ein bisschen kürzer ist (das nächste wird wieder länger!), wünsche ich euch viiel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**lg eure Karin**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wir müssen reden.", wiederholte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Harry nickte. „Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Sie warten draußen!", sagte Snape. Ron wollte protestieren, doch Hermine zog ihn mit sich aus Dumbledores Büro. Als die beiden die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatten, sagte Dumbledore: „Setzt euch, heute Abend müssen wir einige Dinge besprechen." Gehorsam setzte sich Harry auf einen Stuhl gegenüber Dumbledore. Nach einigem Zögern setzte sich auch Snape.

„Nun", murmelte Dumbledore, „wo fangen wir am Besten an…Harry, was hast du im Denkarium gesehen?" „Nicht viel Neues", gestand Harry, „Ich hatte das Gespräch schon vorher mitbekommen. An diesem Abend wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, aber dann hörte ich Stimmen durch die Tür, und…"

Dumbledore lächelte: „Ich verstehe. Wer könnte da schon widerstehen?" Snapes Gesicht dagegen war wie versteinert. Auch Harry konnte nicht zurücklächeln. Einerseits wollte er wissen, was ihm diesmal vorenthalten worden war, andererseits hatte er Angst vor den Auswirkungen, die die folgenden Minuten auf sein Leben haben könnten.

„Severus", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Ich nehme mir die Freiheit zu beginnen, aber ich erwarte, dass auch Sie ihren Teil beitragen." Snape nickte stumm. Dumbledore atmete tief ein und begann: „Ende letzten Jahres hatten wir ein Gespräch, an welches du dich sicher erinnern kannst, Harry. Wir sprachen über die Prophezeiung, über Sirius. Ich kann mich entsinnen, dir gesagt zu haben, du hättest nun alles verloren, was einem Elternteil gleichkommt. Nun, es stimmt, Sirius war dein Vormund, der Stellvertreter deiner Eltern. Doch eins habe ich dir verschwiegen: Nicht nur Sirius wurde darum gebeten, sich um dich zu kümmern, falls deinen Eltern etwas zustoßen sollte. Nein, auch jemand anderen bat deine Mutter dazu, diese Bürde auf sich zu nehmen..."

Harry sah Dumbledore ratlos an, er wusste nicht, worauf der alte Mann hinauswollte. Doch Dumbledore schien nicht vorzuhaben, weiter zu sprechen, denn er lehnte sich zurück und fixierte Snape mit seinen blauen Augen.

Widerwillig sagte dieser an Harry gerichtet: „In meinem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts wurden Ihr Vater und Ihre Mutter ein Paar. Trotz der Feindschaft mit James, verband mich mit ihrer Mutter eine Art Freundschaft. Als die Schulzeit für uns vorbei war, pflegten wir unsere Freundschaft weiterhin, auch wenn wir uns nicht so oft sehen konnten, da James mich nicht in der Nähe seiner Freundin haben wollte."

Snape zögerte, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einem festen Blick dazu, weiterzumachen. „Und als... als Lilly dann schwanger wurde, wurde Black Ihr Pate. Allerdings war er nicht der einzige, der gefragt wurde. Im Geheimen wurde auch ich von Lilly um etwas gebeten. Sie wusste, dass Black im Orden des Phönix war und er demzufolge genauso gefährdet war wie wir alle. Um sicherzugehen, dass sich in jedem Fall jemand um Sie kümmern kann, bat sie mich, Ihr 2. Vormund zu werden. Falls Black sterben würde, hätte ich laut Gesetz die Vormundschaft."

Harrys Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe von Kreide angenommen. Benommen sah er von Snape zu Dumbledore. Doch ihm blieb nicht lange Zeit zu grübeln, denn schon sprach Snape weiter. „Kurz nachdem der Dunkle Lord Ihre Eltern ermordete, wurde Black verhaftet und nach Askaban befördert. Doch ich wurde nicht Ihr Vormund, da er noch am Leben war und Sie zu Ihren Verwandten kamen. Ich muss eigentlich nicht hinzufügen, dass ichdarüber mehr als glücklich war, denn so sehr ich Lilly mochte, so sehr verabscheute ich James und damit auch sein Kind, Sie. Vor ein paar Monaten ist dann das Unfassbare geschehen: Nach so vielen Jahren ist Black gestorben, damit bin ich nun Ihr Vormund. Ich leugne nicht, dass mich dies nicht gerade überglücklich macht, aber so ist es, ich habe es Lilly schließlich versprochen."

Nachdem Snape geendet hatte, fühlte sich Harry nur noch leer. Nicht genug damit, dass Sirius seinetwegen gestorben war. Nein, jetzt war auch noch Snape, gerade der Mensch, den Harry am Meisten hasste, sein Vormund. Und Snape hatte ihm natürlich auch sofort klar gemacht, dass Harry nicht willkommen war.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „Das ist für dich sicher nicht einfach, Harry. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es dir nicht gleich gesagt habe, als ich dir von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Du wärst daran zerbrochen, so kurz nach Sirius' Tod." Doch Harry nahm die Worte Dumbledores nicht mehr richtig wahr, er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken.

„Ihr beide werdet in nächster Zeit mehr miteinander zu tun haben als gewöhnlich", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „deshalb ist es wirklich an der Zeit, euch die Hände zu reichen. Ihr kämpft für die gleiche Seite, das dürft ihr nicht vergessen."

Harry blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht seines Lehrers und Vormunds, der Hass sprach nun nicht mehr aus dessen Augen. Doch die Hand reichen? Nein, dazu würde er sich bestimmt nicht durchringen.

Plötzlich stand Severus Snape auf, bewegte sich einen Schritt auf Harry zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Einen Moment lang war Harry völlig überrascht, doch dann nahm er ohne zu zögern Snapes Hand.

Lange Zeit standen sich die beiden ehemaligen Feinde so gegenüber.

„Auf ein Neues!", sagte Harry. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er seinem Lehrer in die Augen und verspürte dabei ein anderes Gefühl als Hass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Freu mich über jedes Rewü :-)**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Hallo! **

**Erstmal Danke Danke Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Hab mich sehr gefreut! Vielleicht krieg ich für dieses Chap ja auch wieder so liebe Kommis...**

**Es gehtheute mit dem 8. Chap weiter. Ich hoffe, ich komme zum Schreiben, damit ich euch bald das nächste Chap präsentieren kann. Aber ich denke das klappt ;-) Aber jetzt mal zu den Review Antworten:**

**_Honigdrache_: Danke, hoffentlich gefällt dir die Fortsetzung! **

**_DesperateVampire_: Danke freu Hier kommt schon die Fortsetzung.**

**_snaperi_: Dankeschön! Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt!**

**_gianna_: Danke!! Jetzt kannst du endlich weiterlesen, hoffentlich gefällts :-)**

**_Schnuckiputz_: Danke! Ja, das mit Snape und Lilly war so, dass die beiden (wobei, Lilly schon) nie gezeigt haben, dass sie sich gar nicht soo schlimm finden. Man kann ja im 5. Band auch sehen, dass sich Lilly für Snape eingesetzt hat. Und die Schimpfwörter hat sie nicht so ernst genommen, da sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meint. Daraus ist später dann eine Freundschaft entstanden. Nur so zur Erklärung ;-)**

**_Sonja_: Danke Danke!! Ich freu mich riesig, dass dir meine Fanfic gefällt, hoffentlich bleibst du weiterhin treu dabei! **

**Soo, jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer nun seine Einstellung gegenüber ihm geändert hätte, lag er wohl gründlich daneben. Denn außer noch mehr fragenden Blicken seitens Hermine und Ron verlief der nächste Tag für ihn wie üblich. Professor Snape zog den Gryffindors zwar keine Hauspunkte ab, doch er fixierte Harry die ganze Stunde über mit einem undefinierbarem Blick. War es wieder der alte Hass? Oder einfach Unsicherheit? Harry wusste es nicht. Was er wusste war aber, dass er von nun auch nicht anders behandelt wurde als zuvor. Bei jedem kleinsten Fehler erntete er erneut einen bissigen Kommentar von Snape.

Als es endlich zur Mittagspause läutete, war Harry einerseits froh, den kalten Kerkern entfliehen zu können, andererseits war er enttäuscht über Snapes Verhalten und hätte sich gern mit diesem darüber unterhalten. „Ich _will_ mich mit Snape unterhalten?", dachte Harry plötzlich verwirrt, „was ist nur los mit mir?"

In der Großen Halle angekommen setzte sich Harry zusammen mit Hermine und Ron an den langen Haustisch der Gryffindors. Die gewaltige Last auf seinen Schultern ließ ihn fast zusammenbrechen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte der Gryffindor eine Entscheidung gefällt: Er würde seinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung und dem Gespräch der letzten Nacht erzählen, am Besten noch vor Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts. Doch wie sollte er anfangen? Sein Schicksal war so schwer in Worte zu fassen.

Nachdem auch die letzte Pellkartoffel gegessen und alle Teller von den Tischen verschwunden waren, wandte sich Harry seinen Freunden zu. „Ich muss euch was sagen", sagte er leise. „Schieß los!", meinte Ron, doch Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ronald Weasley, du merkst aber auch gar nichts! Kannst du dir denn nicht denken, dass Harry einen anderen Ort als die Große Halle bevorzugt?", sagte sie. „Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht so schlau bin wie du!", sagte Ron beleidigt. Trotz seines ernsten Vorhabens konnte sich Harry bei diesen Worten ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch dann meinte er ohne jedes Lächeln: „Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Dort angekommen setzten sich Hermine und Ron in die kuscheligen, roten Sessel und Harry sah sich um, doch zum Glück war außer den dreien niemand in der Mittagspause hier. „Ok", sagte Harry, als er sich ebenfalls in einem der Sessel niederließ, „was ich euch jetzt sage, fällt mir nicht gerade leicht." Er zögerte. Doch dann nahm er tief Luft und fing an: „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Nacht im Ministerium, an die Prophezeiung?" Hermine und Ron nickten. „Nun, sie ist zwar zerbrochen worden, doch deshalb nicht für immer verloren. In jener Nacht hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, das habt ihr sicher mitbekommen. Er war dabei, als die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde und konnte sie mir mithilfe seines Denkariums zeigen. Diese Prophezeiung…" Harry stockte.

Was jetzt kam, würde auch das Leben seiner Freunde verändern. „Diese Prophezeiung handelt von mir und Voldemort. Einer von uns beiden wird den anderen töten, es können nicht beide von uns überleben." Nun war es raus. Harry sah in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Hermine fasste sich als Erste wieder. „Aber Harry, das kann einfach nicht stimmen!", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Rons Blick war noch immer starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Ich fürchte, es stimmt", sagte Harry mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, wie sie seine Freunde noch nie gehört hatten, „deshalb muss ich so viel trainieren wie möglich, ich muss Voldemort besiegen." Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Ron und Hermine diese Worte verdaut hatten. Harry sah seinen Freunden in die Augen und auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen als er sagte: „Das war noch nicht alles, was ich euch sagen wollte. Gestern Abend war ich allein in Dumbledores Büro… Ich denke, ich bin euch eine Erklärung schuldig."

Hermine und Ron sahen augenblicklich auf. „Dumbledore und Snape hatten ein großes Geheimnis vor mir. Sirius…Sirius war nicht mein einziger Pate. Auch Snape wurde von meiner Mutter darum gebeten und jetzt ist er mein Vormund, weil Sirius tot ist." Ron schrie auf. „Was, Snape ist dein Vormund, dieser alte Schleimbeutel?", rief er entsetzt. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Gestern hat mich Snape wie jeden anderen Schüler auch behandelt", sagte er, „aber heute tut er so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich würde ihn gerne fragen, warum er sich so verhält, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht geht." „Warum soll es nicht gehen?", warf Hermine noch immer geschockt, aber mitfühlend ein, „Geh einfach hin und frag ihn. Da ist doch nicht so viel dabei."

Überrascht blickte Harry auf. „Meinst du wirklich?", fragte er. „Natürlich", sagte Hermine ernst, „er ist jetzt dein Vormund, da kann eine kleine Aussprache nicht schaden." Hermines Worte überzeugten Harry sosehr, dass er sich vornahm, gleich nach dem Unterricht mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu sprechen. Ron hingegen sah Hermine misstrauisch an. „Mit Snape aussprechen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass das 'ne gute Idee ist?", meinte er. Doch Hermines Blick brachte ihn schnell zum Verstummen. „Leute", meinte sie, „wir müssen los, der Unterricht fängt gleich wieder an!" Zu Harry gewandt sagte sie: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir stehen auf deiner Seite, egal was kommt!" Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, das war ja besser gelaufen, als er erwartet hätte.

Gemeinsam stiegen die Freunde die endlosen Treppen des Schlosses hinab, bis sie schließlich im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ankamen. Kaum hatte sich Harry gesetzt, kam auch schon Professor Randoe ins Klassenzimmer geschneit. „Hallo ihr Lieben und willkommen zu einer erneuten Stunde ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' ", sagte sie, „Ich hoffe ihr seid alle fit, denn heute üben wir einen starken Schildzauber, der eure volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nimmt."

Harry gähnte. Er glaubte nicht, sich in dieser Stunde konzentrieren zu können. „Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen", fuhr Professor Randoe fort, „Wer meldet sich?" Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe. „In Ordnung, Miss Granger, dann kommen Sie bitte vor!", sagte Randoe.

Hermine stand auf und bewegte sich eilig auf ihre Lehrerin zu. Dann wurde ihr erklärt, was sie zu tun hatte: Während die Professorin den Schildzauber vorführte, sollte Hermine einige stärkere Schockflüche einsetzten. Das tat sie auch und nach der Vorführung wurde sie von der Professorin in den allerhöchsten Tönen gelobt. Hermines Gesicht glühte vor Stolz.

Anschließend durften die Schüler in Zweiergruppen üben. Obwohl Harry ziemlich müde war, gelang ihm der Schildzauber ohne Probleme. Auch die anderen kamen gut zurecht. Nur Ron hatte kleinere Probleme, sein Schildzauber wehrte die Flüche nicht ganz ab und verblasste schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Aber am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte auch er einen guten Schildzauber zustande gebracht. Mit einem Schlusswort entließ Professor Randoe schließlich die Klasse und Hermine stupste Harry an. „Los, sonst ist Snape nicht mehr im Klassenzimmer!", murmelte sie.

Sofort war Harry wieder hellwach. So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Dort angekommen, kam ihm auch schon sein Lehrer und Vormund entgegen. Er wollte an seinem Gegenüber vorbeirauschen, doch Harry stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Aus dem Weg, Potter", flüsterte Snape mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht bevor Sie mir meine Fragen beantwortet haben."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein kleiner Kommi?? Daaankeschön :-)**


	9. Kapitel 9

**Hallo!**

**Obwohl ich mit dem 10. Kapitel nicht allzu gut vorankomme, habe ich mich entschlossen, heute das 9.Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse,falls ihr auf das 10. etwas länger warten müsst. Aber ich versuche euch nicht warten zu lassen #versprochen#**

**Erstmal zu euren Reviews, ich hab mich wie immer sehr gefreut, danke dafür!! Eure Antworten folgen:**

**_DeathYuki: _Jaja, es geht ja schon weiter ;-)**

**_ina: _Jaa, du wirst sehen, es kann noch schlimmer kommen #lol#**

**_snaperi(n): _Ich hoffe, ich treffe mit dem Gespräch auch deinen Geschmack. Bitte, ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt.**

**_Rudi: _Mir machen die vielen Reviews gar nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil #g# Hab mich echt ganz riesig gefreut! Ja, leider wird deine Suche nach Ginny erfolglos bleiben, ich hab nicht geplant sie einzubauen #sorry# Vielleicht in meiner nächsten Fanfic. Wer weiß. Snape und Harry mag ich irgendwie am Liebsten, da bleibt für die anderennicht viel übrig...außer vielleicht Malfoy #schmacht# Ähhhm, aber egal #lol# Danke nochmal für deine Reviews!**

**_Schnuckiputz: _#lol# Du gibst nie auf, was? ;-) Der arme Harry kann doch sein Geheimnis nicht die ganze Zeit mit sich rumschleppen. Und was die Reaktion betrifft - ich denke, so eine Prophezeiung ist etwas so Schlimmes, dass die Reaktionen auch mal von der Norm abweichen. Vielleicht sieht Jo Rowling das anders, wir werdens sehen, aber ich stells mir so vor :-) **

**Bitte bitte hinterlasst mir für dieses Chap auch wieder ein Review #liebguck#**

**Aber erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!! lg Karin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Aus dem Weg, Potter", sagte Snape etwas lauter. Doch der Gryffindor bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Bitte, Professor", sagte er, „ich muss mit Ihnen reden!"

Endlich gab sich der Tränkemeister geschlagen. Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und deutete Harry mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. Der junge Gryffindor betrat den dunklen Raum und setzte sich in einen Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch.

„Nun, was wollen Sie?", fragte Snape, der sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. „Ich möchte mich mit Ihnen unterhalten", antwortete Harry, „Darüber, warum Sie mich schon den ganzen Tag so behandeln, als wäre der gestrige Tag nicht gewesen." Er hatte es ausgesprochen, nun war es an Snape, das Wort zu ergreifen. Harry beobachtete seinen Lehrer. Dieser wich dem Blick seines Schülers aus. „Professor", sagte Harry, „was ist los? Warum haben Sie mir gestern die Hand gereicht und heute…" Doch Snape unterbrach ihn. Er schrie beinahe, als er sagte: „Glauben Sie, Dumbledore hätte mich einfach gehen lassen, ohne dass ich mich mit Ihnen „versöhne"? Nein, er hätte darauf bestanden. Ich wollte es gestern so kurz wie möglich machen. Ich…", seine Stimme brach ab, war nur noch ein Flüstern, „ich werde dir nie verzeihen!"

Jetzt war Harry wirklich verwirrt. Nicht nur, dass sein Professor plötzlich angefangen hatte, ihn zu duzen, nein, er beschuldigte ihn auch noch. „Was meinen Sie…?", fragte Harry. Snape fixierte seinen gegenüber mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Ihr Vater fand es äußerst _amüsant _mich in meiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts zu quälen, wie Sie zweifellos letztes Jahr festgestellt haben. Sie sehen genau wie Ihr Vater aus. Jeden Tag werde ich gezwungen, ihm aufs Neue zu begegnen. Doch jetzt habe ich die Fäden in der Hand…" Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln erfüllte das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Plötzlich verstand Harry, Snape machte ihn für die Taten seines Vaters verantwortlich. „Professor Snape", sagte er, „Ich bin NICHT mein Vater, wann verstehen Sie das endlich!" „Natürlich sind Sie nicht Ihr Vater", sagte Snape, „aber Sie sind sein Abbild. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich an James zu rächen, er ist einfach viel zu früh gestorben. Das Einzige, was mir geblieben ist, sind Sie."

Nun wurde Harry richtig wütend. „Warum muss ich dafür leiden, was mein Vater Ihnen angetan hat?", fragte er, „Was kann ich denn dafür?" „Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist", antwortete Snape, überraschenderweise mit reuevoller Stimme, „aber die Wunden sind zu tief, um zu verheilen."

Harry hatte genug gehört, dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen würde nichts bringen. Er stand auf und mit den Worten „An mir soll es nicht liegen, auf Wiedersehen!" verließ er das Büro. So schnell er konnte, stieg er die Treppen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum empor, wo Hermine und Ron auf ihn warteten.

„Und?", fragten sie gleichzeitig, als das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und den Gryffindor einließ. Niedergeschlagen erzählte Harry seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch mit Snape.

Als er geendet hatte, war er nicht der Einzige, der wütend auf seinen Lehrer war. „So ein Idiot! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!", sagte Hermine, ganz untypisch für sie. Ron stimmte ihr zu. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann seine Meinung nicht ändern, auch wenn er mein Vormund ist", sagte er. „Harry, geh zu Dumbledore, das kann Snape doch nicht machen!", meinte sie. „Nein", sagte Harry, „Dumbledore kann seine Meinung genauso wenig ändern wie ich. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Professor Snape und mir und irgendwie bekommen wir das schon hin." Seine Freunde waren wenig überzeugt, sagten zu diesem Thema jedoch nichts mehr.

Stattdessen gingen die drei zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Harry sah hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort waren zwei Plätze unbesetzt, Snape und Dumbledore fehlten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Doch anstatt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, griff Harry beherzt zu und belud sich seinen Teller mit Hünchen, Kartoffelbrei und Erbsen. Gedanken machen konnte er sich schließlich auch später.

Nach dem Essen machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ron wieder auf zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort verdrückten sich die 3 in eine kleine Ecke und redeten über die vergangenen Wochen und Monate, in denen Harry seine Freunde weitgehend aus seiner Privatsphäre ausgeschlossen hatte. Sie sprachen über die Prophezeiung, über Sirius und über die Nacht im Ministerium. Harry fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schließlich war es schon nach Mitternacht, höchste Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Die Freunde hörten auf zu reden und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. In dieser Nacht schließ Harry traumlos und gut.

Am nächsten Morgen quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Auch wenn er gerne länger geschlafen hätte, der Unterricht wartete. Auch Ron fiel es schwer aufzustehen. Als Harry, Hermine und Ron die Große Halle betraten, in der sich das Frühstück schon auf den Tischen befand, stand Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl auf und bewegte sich auf die drei zu. „Guten Morgen!", sagte der alte Schulleiter, „Harry, kommst du nach dem Unterricht bitte in mein Büro?" Mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken drehte sich Dumbledore um und ging wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Keine Ahnung", meinte Harry genauso ratlos, „aber ich werds nachher rausfinden."

Den ganzen Tag grübelte Harry darüber nach, was Dumbledore ihm wohl sagen würde. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er und Snape gestern nicht zum Abendessen erschienen waren? Wie auch immer, es musste wichtig sein, sonst wäre Dumbledore nicht schon beim Frühstück auf ihn zugekommen.

Schließlich fing die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag an, Geschichte der Zauberei. Als endlich auch diese vorbei war, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Anscheinend hatte der Wasserspeier eine Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten, denn er ließ den Gryffindor ohne Passwort gewähren. Harry öffnete die Eichentür und blickte ins Innere des Büros. Dort saß der Schulleiter schon in seinem Stuhl und streichelte Phawkes den Phönix. Als er den Jungen bemerkte, lächelte er und sagte „Setz dich doch!" Harry setzte sich, gespannt darauf, warum er hier war. „Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, dass Professor Snape und ich gestern nicht beim Abendessen waren", fing Dumbledore an, „Das lag daran, dass ich ein kleines Gespräch mit ihm geführt habe. Wie du weißt fangen in zwei Wochen die Ferien an und ich möchte, dass du sie bei Professor Snape verbringst, das wird euch hoffentlich einander näher bringen." Harry war fassungslos. Die Ferien allein mit Snape verbringen? Wie stellte sich Dumbledore das nur vor?

„Ich habe schon alles mit Professor Snape besprochen", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „es kostete zwar einige Überredungskunst, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, meinem Vorhaben zuzustimmen. Du wirst in zwei Wochen zusammen mit deinem Vormund mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach London fahren und von dort aus wirst du ihn mit einem Portschlüssel des Zaubereiministeriums in sein Haus begleiten." „Professor Dumbledore", warf Harry ein, „ich glaub nicht, dass das gut geht. Und warum nehmen wir nicht einfach Flohpulver oder einen Portschlüssel von Hogwarts aus?" Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry zu. „Ihr beide schafft das schon, glaub mir. Und was die Reise betrifft, das Zaubereiministerium will, dass ihr so reist und nicht anders. Ich habe ihnen zugestimmt."

Harry spürte, dass sich Dumbledore nicht umstimmen lassen würde, für ihn war es eine endgültige Entscheidung. Noch immer fassungslos verabschiedete er sich von seinem Schulleiter und verließ dessen Büro.

In zwei Wochen würde die Reise also beginnen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein kliiitzekleines Rewüchen reicht, um mich glücklich zu machen :-) **

**Daaaanke! **


	10. Kapitel 10

**Hi ihr Lieben! **

**Habs jetzt doch mit dem Chap geschafft, aber die nächste Schreibkrise kann jederzeit kommen, also nicht wundern, wenns mal ein bisschen länger dauert. Aber für heute hab ichs geschafft #stolz# ;-)**

**Mir gefällt die neue Handlungsrichtung, die dieses Chap einschlägt, ganz gut. Aber macht euch ein eigenes Bild, lest selbst und hinterlasst mir am Besten ein Review #g# Und schon gibts die Antworten zu den letzten Rewüs:**

**_Schnuckiputz_: Keine Ahnung, mir fällt auch kein Grund ein -) Aber zum Glück sind die beiden nicht 2 Monate zusammen, sondern nur 1 Woche #nochmalglückgehabt# Sonst wär Harry wirklich arm dran. Dankeschön für dein Review, freu mich immer, was von dir zu hören!**

**_Nerak-23_: Oje, ich glaub Harry passt gar nicht mehr in einen Wandschrank, aber ansonsten hätte ihn Snape da bestimmt reingesteckt ;-) **

**_Rudi_: Zum Glück hat Harry inzwischen gelernt, sein Temperament zu zügeln, sonst würds jetzt schlimm aussehen bei Dumbi #g# Die Todessertreffen stell ich mir im Moment noch gar nicht vor, denn wahrscheinlich wirds keine geben. Aber mal schaun, alles ist möglich. **

**_laser-jet_: Harry weiß, dass er an Dumbledores Entscheidung nichts mehr ändern kann, deshalb flippt er auch nicht aus, obwohl ichs wahrscheinlich auch getan hätte ;-)**

**_snaperin_: Dankeschön! #freu# Du wirst sehen, was alles passiert... Aber auf jeden Fall wirds am Ende der Ferien nicht mehr so sein wie am Anfang, das verrat ich schonmal. Aber psssst... **

**_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray_(puuh, hab ich alles richtig geschrieben?): Danke für dein Review-) **

**Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen (hab jetzt übrigens die "Strich-Funktion"entdeckt #jubel#) **

**lg Karin**

**

* * *

**

**Erster Tag **

Harry Potter saß im Hogwartsexpress, der ihn zusammen mit seinem Vormund Severus Snape nach London bringen sollte. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren an ihm vorbeigerauscht wie sonst keine Zeit im Jahr. Und nun lag eine weitere Woche vor ihm, eine Woche in Snapes Haus ohne seine Freunde, ohne Hermine und Ron. Schon beim Gedanken an sie fühlte Harry ein Stechen in der Brust. Obwohl er sich erst vor ein paar Stunden von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, vermisste er sie schon sehr. Kein Wunder, eine Woche mit Snape war schließlich keine besonders freudige Aussicht. Das Schlimmste war, dass ihn der Zaubertränkelehrer schon die ganze Fahrt über ignorierte. Wie würde da erst die bevorstehende Woche werden?

Plötzlich kam der Zug zum stehen. Harry sah aus dem Fenster: Sie waren am Gleis Neundreiviertel angekommen.

Seufzend griff er nach seinem Koffer und schob ihn aus dem Abteil heraus. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Snape ebenfalls seinen Koffer herausschob. Zusammen stiegen sie aus dem Zug aus und gingen durch die Absperrung. Harry lief zielstrebig auf den Ausgang des Bahnhofes zu, seinen Lehrer im Gefolge. Von dort aus nahmen sie den „Fahrenden Ritter", um zum Zaubereiministerium zu gelangen. Bis dahin hatte Snape seinen Schüler noch immer gekonnt ignoriert. Erst als sie die Telefonzelle betraten, der Eingang zum Zaubereiministerium, brach er das Schweigen. „Ich melde uns an der Information an, Sie warten solange, Potter!", sagte er barsch.

Harry nickte nur stumm. Seinetwegen mussten sie sich nicht beeilen, er konnte warten, denn er wollte nicht unbedingt so schnell wie möglich bei Snape ankommen.

Als der Gryffindor und sein Lehrer schließlich zum Portschlüssel geführt wurden, der sie zu Snapes Haus bringen sollte, spürte Harry erstmals ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Er und Snape berührten den goldenen Kelch und eine Frau, offensichtlich im Ministerium angestellt, zählte mit: „Drei, Zwei, Eins… Los!"

Harry spürte, wie es ihn von den Füßen riss und eine Sekunde später fand er sich auch schon an einem ganz anderen Ort wieder…

Anscheinend waren die beiden im Wohnzimmer gelandet, denn Harry konnte einen großen Kamin und ein breites Sofa erkennen. Für alles andere war es in dem hohen Raum zu dunkel. Snape murmelte einen Zauberspruch und wenige Augenblicke später loderte ein Feuer im Kamin. Endlich konnte Harry mehr erkennen. Er sah mehrere Regale voll Bücher und einen alten Esstisch. Das ganze Zimmer war in dunklem Holz gehalten, die Möbel strahlten Kälte aus. Harry fröstelte. Hier würde er sich nicht wohl fühlen, das war sicher.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn aufschrecken. Anscheinend wollte Snape auf sich aufmerksam machen. „Ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer", sagte er kühl. Ein bisschen überrascht war Harry dann doch, denn so wortkarg sein Lehrer die ganze Fahrt gewesen war, zumindest eine Führung durchs Haus hatte er erwartet. Doch er folgte Snape ohne ein widerwilliges Wort, schließlich wollte er es sich nicht schon am ersten Tag mit ihm verderben.

Harry folgte Snape eine dunkle Holztreppe hinauf, die unter jedem Schritt knarrte, und fand sich in einem langen Gang wieder. An beiden Seiten befanden sich zahlreiche Türen, die ihn an die Eichentür zu Dumbledores Büro erinnerten. Am Ende des Ganges blieb Snape schließlich stehen und deutete auf eine Tür rechts von Harry. „Ihr Zimmer", sagte er, drehte sich um und machte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer auf.

Das war's also? Genau acht Wörter bis jetzt und von Harry wurde erwartet, dass er es eine Woche hier aushielt? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Ok, Snape konnte ihn alles andere als gut leiden, das wusste Harry. Aber konnte man von einem erwachsenen Mann nicht mehr erwarten? Egal, grübeln brachte ihn bestimmt nicht weiter, er musste sich einfach mit der Situation zurechtfinden.

Harry fasste an den Türgriff, drehte ihn und schwang die Tür auf. Der Raum hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit denen, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Ein Himmelbett besetzte die Mitte des Raumes, daneben befand sich ein gemütlich aussehender, türkisfarbener Sessel. In einer Ecke stand ein eichenfarbener Schreibtisch und nicht weit entfernt davon befanden sich eine Kommode und einige Regale. Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass er die ganze Woche in einem ebenso kalten Zimmer wie die der restlichen Wohnung verbringen musste. Wenigstens hatte Snape in dem Punkt an ihn gedacht, obwohl ihn diese Tatsache schon wieder überraschte.

Während Harry auspackte, hörte er seinen Magen knurren. Ob es demnächst Essen geben würde? Er bezweifelte es stark, denn er konnte sich einen leidenschaftlich kochenden Snape nicht vorstellen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Aber da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass in einem so großen Haus sicherlich Hauselfen lebten. Zum Glück. Andererseits… Er konnte sich etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als mit Snape allein an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Doch das würde er überleben.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später saß Harry noch immer in „seinem" Zimmer, keine Spur von Snape. Ob er einfach mal runtergehen sollte? Ihm widerstrebte das zu tun, doch ohne Essen ins Bett gehen fand er fast noch schlimmer, schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag noch keinen Bissen gegessen.

Er fasste sich ein Herz, ging auf den Gang hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hoffte, dass er Snape dort vorfand, denn in dem restlichen Haus kannte er sich nicht aus.

Als Harry im Wohnzimmer ankam, erkannte er recht schnell, dass sich Snape hier nicht befand. Enttäuscht wollte er sich schon auf den Rückweg machen, entschloss sich dann aber doch dazu, seinen Vormund zu suchen. So groß konnte das Haus schließlich auch nicht sein. Harry ging in die Halle und von dort aus nicht die Holztreppe hinauf, sondern durch die gegenüberliegende Tür. Er befand sich in einem großen viereckigen Raum, von dem mindestens ein Dutzend andere Türen ausgingen.

„Wie soll ich ihn da bloß finden?", dachte Harry. Doch er schob den negativen Gedanken schnell beiseite und öffnete eine der Türen. Sie führte ihn in ein Schlafzimmer. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein", dachte er. Doch was war schon dabei, wenn er sich umsah?

Er betrat den Raum und sah sich ein paar Fotos an der Wand an: Eine Frau und ein Mann, glücklich vereint in jungen Jahren, ein ähnliches Foto, anscheinend einige Jahre später aufgenommen, mit einem kleinen Baby im Arm und dann, Harry stockte der Atem: Ein kleiner Junge mit fettigem schwarzen Haar stand allein am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Das war also Snape an seinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts. Aber wo waren seine Eltern? Was folgte waren ebenso verwirrende Bilder: Ein unglücklich dreinschauender Snape vor der Frau und dem Mann, offensichtlich seine Eltern. Auch sie blickten starr in die Kamera ohne einen Blick auf ihren Sohn oder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Waren seine Eltern der Grund, warum der kleine Junge so geworden war? Ein schönes Leben hatte Snape jedenfalls nicht gehabt, denn Harry konnte kein einziges Bild sehen, auf dem er mit Schulfreunden abgelichtet war.

So leise er konnte, schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer heraus und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Hunger hatte er jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr.

Severus Snape stand aus seinem Sessel auf. Er hatte den ganzen Abend lang darin gesessen, nun jedoch war er schon so verspannt, dass er beschloss, sich ein bisschen zu bewegen. Er hatte seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer schon lange keinen Besuch mehr abgestattet, deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. In dieses Zimmer zog er sich gerne zurück, wenn er nachdenken wollte. So wie früher.

Als er die Tür sah, wusste er sofort, dass jemand hier gewesen war. Sie war nicht richtig geschlossen worden.

Potter. In Snapes Kopf rauschte es. Sollte genau dieser Junge das Zimmer betreten haben, dass er wie einen Schatz hütete? Das Zimmer, in dem so viele Erinnerungen steckten. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zurück in eines der anderen Schlafzimmer, wo er versuchte, schnell einzuschlafen. Vielleicht hatte er es sich ja nur eingebildet und niemand war dort gewesen.

Doch er wusste, dass es nicht so war…

* * *

**Was solltet ihr unbedingt noch tun? Genau! Ein Review hinterlassen #lol# Dankeschööön**


	11. Kapitel 11

**Danke Danke Danke!**

**Ich hab für das letzte Chap so viele liebe Reviews bekommen, hab mich echt riesig gefreut #smile# Als Belohnung hab ich mich extra angestrengt, um das 11. Chap doch noch fertig zu bekommen. Aber jetzt erstmal zu den Review Antworten:**

**_Honigdrache:_ Oje, du arme! Aber bei uns schneits die ganze Zeit, ich glaub das ist auch nicht so viel besser. Hoffentlich wirds bald Sommer...**

**_Schnuckiputz: _#freu# Wieder ein schön langes Review von dir.Ich stimme dir total zu, was hat sich Snape nur dabei gedacht... ;-) Aber wir werden ihn schon noch erziehen... **

**_ina pichler: _Ich hoffe es war schnell genug ;-)**

**_snaperin: _Juhu, auch von dir ein schön langes Rewü #danke# Ich freu mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat. Ähm, ich glaub da wirds auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Enthüllungen geben, aber ich darf ja nichts sagen ;-)**

**_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:_ Aaach, also ich hätte nichts gegen eine Woche allein mit Sev einzuwenden...**

**_laser-jet: _Hmm... vielleicht beim nächsten Chap, aber jetzt wollt ich unbedingt das 11. Chap fertigkriegen. Sorry. Aber ich bin sicher du schaffst das mit dem vielen Lesen #mutmach#**

**_Rudi: _Ja stimmt, der arme Snapi hat es im Leben anscheinend echt nicht leicht gehabt! Das Haus hat Sev nicht gekauft, er hat es wie Sirius von seinen Eltern geerbt. Glaub auch nicht, dass er dort so oft zugange ist. **

**_furikakeru: _Danke! Ich hoffe du liest brav weiter und schreibst vor allem weiterhin Reviews #g# **

**Nochmal ein dicker Drücker von mir, fühlt euch abgeknutscht, ihr habt mich ganz arg glücklich gemacht! Vielleicht gibts ja für dieses Chap auch wieder so viele Reviews...**

**Soo und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! lg Karin**

* * *

**Zweiter Tag**

Harry blinzelte. Die Sonne lächelte ihm durch das Fenster entgegen. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den gestrigen Tag. Wie sollte er sich nur gegenüber von Snape verhalten, nachdem er diese Bilder gesehen hatte? Hass war da unangebracht, er hatte eher Mitleid mit seinem Lehrer. Doch wenn er sich zu auffällig verhielt, würde Snape schnell etwas merken.

Ach, das würde er schon hinbekommen. Jetzt musste er erstmal den Zaubertränkemeister finden, ansonsten würde es auch an diesem Tag kein Essen für ihn geben.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, stieg Harry die Treppe hinab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung saß Snape schon am Esstisch und frühstückte. Er musterte Harry mit einem unsicheren Blick. „Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte dieser. Snape nuschelte „Morgen" und zeigte auf einen der Stühle. Harry setzte sich und wartete. Sollte er sich einfach bedienen? Da sein Lehrer ihn nicht weiter beachtete, nahm er sich ein Brötchen und fing ebenfalls zu essen an. Als Harry dabei war sein zweites Brötchen zu essen, spürte er plötzlich Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen. Er blickte auf und sah sein Gegenüber an. Dieser senkte augenblicklich seinen Kopf. Seltsam. So benahm sich Snape doch sonst nicht.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief genauso still wie es angefangen hatte. Als sich beide satt gegessen hatten, ließ Snape die Teller und Tassen von Zauberhand verschwinden. Er wollte das Zimmer schon verlassen, doch so einfach wollte sich Harry nicht noch einmal abschütteln lassen. „Professor?", rief er. Snape drehte sich um, für einen kurzen Moment konnte man die Unsicherheit deutlich in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Harry war so verwirrt, dass es ihm erstmal die Sprache verschlug. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, ausgerechnet Snape so unsicher zu sehen, der Mann, der normalerweise die Selbstsicherheit in Person war. „Ja, Potter?", riss ihn der Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken. Harrys Schweigen schien ihn nervös zu machen. Harry fasste sich wieder und sagte: „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was ich die restliche Woche über machen soll. Bis jetzt hab ich nicht gerade viel zu tun gehabt" Nun war es raus. Snape fixierte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen, die Unsicherheit in ihnen verschwand augenblicklich. Doch Harry hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sich Professor Dumbledore diese Woche vorgestellt hat", sagte Snape schließlich. „Ich jedenfalls werde meinen Pflichten nachgehen. Was Sie in dieser Zeit zu tun gedenken ist nicht mein Problem." Er wirbelte herum und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er den Raum verlassen. Zurück blieb Harry, der nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Vor seinen Augen spielten sich die Bilder ab, die er im vergangenen Jahr im Denkarium gesehen hatte und die, die er in dem Schlafzimmer vorgefunden hatte. Dann dachte er an den Snape, wie er in vor wenigen Minuten erlebt hatte. Was für Erfahrungen musste er wohl gemacht haben, um so zu werden? Harry konnte es nur ahnen. Auch er hatte nie eine liebevolle Familie gehabt, doch da musste mehr gewesen sein. Leise stieg er die Treppe hoch und verbrachte den restlichen Tag in seinem Zimmer.

Es war noch dunkel, als Snape aufwachte. Er hatte noch nie besonders lange schlafen können, doch in letzter Zeit raubten ihm Alpträume den Schlaf. Er sah sie vor sich, die Menschen, für deren Tod er verantwortlich war. Er konnte ihre Stimmen hören, ihre schmerzverzerrten Gesichter sehen.

Er hatte sich damals eingeredet, dass dies das Leben war, nach dem er sich sehnte. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er erkannt, dass er in einer Illusion lebte. Nach und nach hatte er sein Todesserleben immer mehr verdrängt, doch seit er wieder für den Orden arbeitete, kam alles wieder hoch. Er konnte es nicht mehr verdrängen. Und so musste er nun dafür leiden, was vor langer Zeit geschehen war.

Snape stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich seinen Umhang über. Schlafen würde er sowieso nicht mehr können, deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Obwohl es mehr als genug Hauselfen gab, die diese Arbeit verrichten könnten, zog er es vor, das Frühstück selbst zuzubereiten. Ob er es noch konnte? Schließlich war das nicht gerade eine alltägliche Arbeit.

Doch eine Stunde später waren die Brötchen gebacken, der Käse aufgeschnitten, die Eier gekocht und der Tisch gedeckt.

Snape setzte sich an den Tisch und sah zum Fenster hinaus: Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg in das Zimmer hinein. Er nahm sich ein Brötchen und belegte es mit Käse. Als er es fast aufgegessen hatte, hörte er plötzlich das knarrende Geräusch der Treppe. Er sah auf und entdeckte Potter am Türeingang. „Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte er. Snape nuschelte „Morgen" und zeigte auf einen der Stühle. Wie erwartet setzte sich der Junge. Doch er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Dem Zaubertränkemeister war das jedoch gleichgültig. Sollte Potter doch schauen, wie er zurechtkam. Schließlich schien der Junge zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, dass er sich einfach selber bedienen konnte, denn er nahm sich ein Brötchen. Als Snape das Gefühl hatte, dass Potter sich auf das Essen konzentrierte, wagte er es, einen Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen. Hatte Potterdas Zimmergesehen oder nicht? Er versuchte, durch ihn hindurch zu schauen, doch plötzlich hob der Junge seinen Kopf und sah Snape an. Dieser senkte so schnell es ihm möglich war seinen Kopf und wich so dem Blick des Jungen aus. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was dachte Potter nun wohl über ihn? Doch er traute sich nicht, noch einmal in dessen Richtung zu schauen.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief genauso still wie es angefangen hatte. Als sich beide satt gegessen hatten, ließ Snape die Teller und Tassen von Zauberhand verschwinden. Er wollte das Zimmer schon verlassen, doch da machte ihm Potter einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Professor?", rief er. Snape drehte sich um, ihm graute davor, was der Junge vielleicht sagen würde. Doch sein Gesicht musste seine Gedanken verraten haben, denn es schien seinem Gegenüber die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. So ein Mist, musste er ausgerechnet in so einem Moment die Kontrolle verlieren? Potters Schweigen machte ihn zusätzlich nervös. . „Ja, Potter?", sagte er und riss damit den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser fasste sich wieder und sagte: „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was ich die restliche Woche über machen soll. Bis jetzt hab ich nicht gerade viel zu tun gehabt" Snape fixierte ihn mit einem kalten Blick, doch Potter schien sich nicht einschüchtern lassen zu wollen, denn er hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sich Professor Dumbledore diese Woche vorgestellt hat", sagte Snape schließlich. „Ich jedenfalls werde meinen Pflichten nachgehen. Was Sie in dieser Zeit zu tun gedenken ist nicht mein Problem." Er wirbelte herum und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er den Raum verlassen.

Doch in seinem Zimmer angekommen, überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Es war nicht Potters Idee gewesen, die Ferien auf diese Weise zu verbringen. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch ein bisschen beherrschen sollen. Aber halt, es handelte sich hier um Potter, auf was für einen Gedanken war er nur gekommen? Doch überraschenderweise schien ihm der Gedanke auch als er nochmal darüber nachdachte gar nicht so abwegig. Schließlich wusste er, dass es der Junge in seiner Kindheit auch nicht gerade leicht gehabt hatte. Albus hatte da mal so etwas erwähnt. Egal, er sollte nicht mehr soviel über den Jungen nachdenken. Viel sinnvoller wäre es, endlich diese Vielsafttrankaufsätze zu korrigieren, die schon seit einer Woche auf ihn warteten. Und so verließ auch Snape sein Zimmer an diesem Tag nicht mehr.

* * *

**Ich freue mich über alle Reviews gaaanz arg, also bitte macht euch die Mühe und zaubert mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen ;-)**


	12. Kapitel 12

**Also, erstmal ein freundliches Hallo!**

**Das 12.Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz ausgefallen und es kann sein, dass ich da totalen Mist zusammengeschrieben habe. Der Grund ist, dass ich das Chap heute mit einer fiesen Grippe geschrieben habe, obwohl ich eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte. Aber da ich bis jetzt jedes 2. Wochenende geupdated habe, hat mir das ganze keine Ruhe gelassen und ich musste einfach schreiben. Also wenns wirklich total schlimm ist, dann schreit einfach (am Besten in Form eines Reviews #g#), ist dann vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass das Chap bisschen kürzer ist.. Wegen dem Essen im letzten Chap haben sich viele von euch gewundert. Ich hab einfach gedacht, dass Harry das von den Dursleys gewohnt war, aber so gemein bin ich ab jetzt nicht mehr, versprochen!**

**Soo, dann zu den Review Antworten(Ein dicker Schmatzer an alle!):**

**_Schnuckiputz:_ Jaa, Snape ist glaube ich keine Besucher gewohnt, aber so unmöglich benehmen.. kopfschüttel..**

**_Mina H.W. M._ : Tja, da wirst du wohl noch ein paar Chaps warten müssen, bis zu das weißt. ich weiß ich bin gemein..**

**_Rudi:_ Nein, leider ess ich viel zu gern #anschokidenk# deswegen vermeid ichs grad im echten leben zu essen.. will ja kein luftballon werden #lol#**

**_Trang-Ouls-Avator:_ juhu, ein neuer Leser, herzlich Willkommen!**

**_snaperin:_ Jaa, mein Snapischatzibutzi ist total süüüüß und... #malwiederrumspinn# Und deine Bitte erfüll ich dir gern, hier ist das neue Chap:)**

**So, bitte bitte hinterlasst mir wieder ein Review, vielleicht werd ich dann sogar schneller gesund. Ein paar Genesungswünsche könnt ich auf jeden Fall gut gebrauchen :-)**

**

* * *

Dritter Tag**

Auch an seinem nun dritten Tag auf Snapes Anwesen frühstückte Harry Potter mit seinem Paten zusammen. Doch etwas war anders, der Lehrer war an diesem Tag auffallend nett zu ihm.

Harry wunderte sich zwar, doch er dachte darüber nicht weiter nach. Schließlich war es ihm nur Recht, wenn Snape ausnahmsweise gut gelaunt war. Er bot ihm sogar an, zusammen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Diesem Vorschlag stimmte der Gryffindor natürlich sofort zu.

Nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten und der Tisch abgeräumt war, führte Snape Harry in einen kleinen Raum, der sich an das Wohnzimmer anschloss. „Hier finden Sie das Flohpulver", sagte er und zeigte auf ein kleines gläsernes Regal. „Der Kamin ist im Wohnzimmer, wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben. Wir treffen uns zur Mittagszeit im Tropfenden Kessel. Noch Fragen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Snape nickte ihm noch kurz zu und eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

Harry atmete tief durch. Dann griff er in das Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver und holte sich eine Handvoll heraus. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, stieg in die smaragdgrünen Flammen und rief laut: „Winkelgasse"

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder, dem Tropfenden Kessel. Er verließ den Pub durch die Hintertür, betrat die Winkelgasse und wurde sogleich von der Menge mitgerissen. Die Vermisstenanzeigen, die Teile der Gebäudemauern bedeckten, schienen die Hexen und Zauberer nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn sie lachten und scherzten wie im Jahr zuvor. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten es anscheinend noch immer nicht verstanden…

Knapp 2 Stunden später, Harry hatte einigen Läden einen Besuch abgestattet und die neueste Ausgabe von „Rennbesen im Test" erworben, war es Zeit, sich mit Snape zu treffen.

Als Harry die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel öffnete, sah er seinen Lehrer schon an einem der Tisch sitzen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich dazu. „Ah, Potter, da sind Sie ja...", murmelte Snape abwesend. „ich habe für Sie mitbestellt."

Harry nickte und nuschelte ein „Danke". Insgeheim dachte er daran, was er über die Erbsensuppe aus dem Tropfenden Kessel gehört hatte...wenn du sie nicht isst, isst sie dich…

Das essen wurde serviert, Snape hatte Bratkartoffeln mit Soße bestellt, und zu Harrys Erstaunen schmeckte es sehr gut. Als beide Teller leer waren, bestellte Snape noch zwei Tassen Tee.

Während Harry an seinem Tee schlürfte, beobachtete er den Zaubertränkemeister. Er schien heute irgendwie verändert…

Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, meinte Snape laut: „Starren Sie mich nicht so an!"

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Harry rasch und wurde rot. Rot? Er wurde rot? Was war nur los, eigentlich war es ihm doch immer egal gewesen, was Snape gedacht oder gesagt hatte…

„Ihm scheint das wirklich peinlich zu sein", dachte Snape. Und bevor er sich versah, schlich sich ein „Halb so schlimm" aus seinem Mund. Moment… Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Anscheinend ja, denn Potter sah auf und meinte: „Es tut mir trotzdem leid, ich weiß wie es ist, angestarrt zu werden. Und…", er hielt inne, „ich weiß auch, dass… dass es stört"

Jetzt war es an Snape aufzusehen. Anstarren, unangenehm? Und das aus dem Mund des berühmten Potters.. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Solange er den Jungen kannte, hatte er nichts anderes in ihm gesehen als den herumstolzierenden Sohn von James, der es liebte, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Konnte es sein, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, dass es wirklich so war, wie Dumbledore sagte? Dass Harry anders war?

„Es vergeht kein Tag", fuhr Harry fort, „an dem ich mir nicht wünsche, jemand anderes zu sein. Jemand, der keine Probleme hat, über den keine Gerüchte verbreitet werden. Jemand, der noch eine Familie hat…"

Obwohl sich Snape immer noch bemühte gegen das neue Bild von seinem Schüler anzukämpfen, schlich es sich Schritt für Schritt in seine Gedanken. Er konnte Harry verstehen. Doch zugegeben hätte er das nie. Schnell das Gespräch beenden, das war sein einziger Gedanke, der ihn noch retten könnte.

Was redete er da eigentlich? Er erzählte Snape von seinen Problemen, was war nur in ihn gefahren? Doch andererseits, wem sollte er sonst davon erzählen. Und Snape hatte es schließlich auch nicht leicht gehabt, vielleicht konnte er ihn verstehen.„Los Potter, wir gehen!", sagte Snape plötzlich. Harry merkte, dass er kalt und unbeteiligt klingen wollte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Hatte sein Pate vielleicht doch noch einen weichen Kern?

Denk an James und das, was er dir angetan hat, versuchte sich Snape immer wieder zu erinnern. Dieser Junge ist nicht anders.

Doch die Wahrheit, die er all die Jahre verdrängt hatte, machte sich allmählich in ihm breit, wie ein Lichtstrahl der aufgehenden Sonne im Dunkel der Nacht…

* * *

**...hatschi...schnief...hüstel.. Ein paar Reviews von euch und ich bin gaanz bald wieder gesund :-)**


	13. Kapitel 13

**Da kommt auch schon das 13. Chap.Aber bevors losgeht noch eine kleine Info...trommelwirbel...Ich hab die Story zu Ende geschrieben!Für euch heißt das, dass ich wahrscheinlich gleich nächstes Wochenende wieder updaten werde. Es gibt übrigens insgesamt 14 Kapitel und falls ihr wollt noch einen Epilog. Aber jetzt erstmal zu den Reviwe Antworten, hab mich wieder riesig über eure Kommis gefreut. **

**_Rudi:_ Danke, bin schon wieder ganz gesund! Ja, leider müssen kurze Kapitel sein, aber zum Glück ist dieses Kapitel wieder länger. Du wirst bald alles rausfinden, das ist ja schon das vorletzte Chap. **

**_snaperin:_Klar ist Snape ein Schatzbutzi ..lol... Das mit dem Mittagessen musste sein, ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass ihr mir den Kopf abreißt, weil Harry verhungert ;-)**

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar:_ Dankeschön! Hoffe, es war schnell genug.**

**_Mina Harker W. M.:_ Danke für die Review!**

**_laser-jet:_ Nicht so schlimm, deine gesund-mach-Review ist angekommen. Bin wieder fit:)**

**_Lady Armitage:_ Nein, das würde ich doch nie fertigbringen..grins.. Ich kenne doch das Problem, schließlich lese ich auch regelmäßig Fanfics. Ich fühl mich auf jeden Fall sehr geehrt von dir :) **

_**Avallyn Black**:_** Ich finde schon, dass man sich besser fühlt, wenn man anderenvon seinen Problemenerzählt.** **Geteiltes Leid ist doch halbes Leid. **

**So, jetzt dürft ihr lesen..liebguck.. Bitte bitte hinterlasst mir wieder in Review! eure Karin**

**

* * *

Vierter Tag **

Harry wachte aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht umspielten. Sofort setzte er sich kerzengerade auf. Was war am vorherigen Tag mit ihm los gewesen? Er hatte doch tatsächlich keinem geringeren als Severus Snape, dem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer, von seinen Gefühlen erzählt. Doch damit nicht genug: Snape hatte zwar versucht, das Gespräch zu beenden, doch wieder auf seinem Anwesen angekommen schien er völlig verändert. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme war hörbar eine aufgelegte Fassade und der eisige Blick wich purer Verwirrung. Was konnte einen Menschen wie Snape in so kurzer Zeit derart aus der Verfassung bringen? Waren es wirklich seine, Harrys, Worte gewesen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, Grübeln brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Harry stand aus seinem Bett auf und zog sich langsam an. Als er sich schließlich vollständig angezogen hatte, schlich er auf den noch dunklen Korridor hinaus. Er stieg die Treppe hinab und ging ins Esszimmer, wo er sonst immer seinen Paten vorgefunden hatte. Doch anders an diesem Tag. Das komplette untere Stockwerk lag im Dunklen, keine Spur von Snape. Ob er noch schlief? Doch das konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, denn auch in Hogwarts war Snape einer der Lehrer, der nie zu schlafen schien. Doch wo war er dann? Moment, was wäre wenn… Harry ging wieder zurück zu der Treppe und von dort aus den Weg, den er schon einmal gegangen war. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung…

Als er den ihm bekannten Türgriff sah, spürte er ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Doch Harry atmete tief durch und öffnete ohne zu zögern die Tür. Und tatsächlich: Vor ihm, in dem Schlafzimmer, _seinem_ ehemaligen Schlafzimmer, stand Severus Snape. Als er den jungen Gryffindor sah, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Selbst Harry war überrascht von dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, noch nie hatte er seinen Lehrer so gesehen. Er machte sich schon auf Sturm von Anschuldigungen gefasst, doch Snape schien die Kraft dazu zu fehlen. „Komm, Potter", sagte er nur. Harry widersetzte sich nicht und ging mit seinem Paten mit, als dieser das Zimmer verließ. Snape ging eilig in Richtung Esszimmer, dort angekommen setzte sich der Tränkemeister an den Tisch und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, dann rief Snape plötzlich: „Tinky, mach uns Frühstück" Sofort erschein eine Hauselfe neben ihm und verbeugte sich ergeben. „Sofort, Mister Snape Sir."

Snape selbst nickte nur und schwieg weiterhin. Harry bereute es allmählich, das Schlafzimmer erneut betreten zu haben. Doch dann durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke. Wenn schon, dann schon, dachte er und sagte: „Professor, was waren das für Bilder an der Wand?" Wenn Snape nicht schon seine ganze Gesichtsfarbe verloren hatte, dann wich sie spätestens jetzt einem schneeweiß. Doch Harry hielt unbeirrt seinem Blick stand. „Ich meine", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, „Ich hatte letztes Jahr schon einen Einblick in ihre Erinnerungen. Was ist damals passiert?" Snapes Lippen waren inzwischen genauso weiß wie sein Gesicht, er blickte starr geradeaus ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Doch Harry hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr vor ihm, er wollte gerade die Frage wiederholen, da tauchte Tinky mit dem Essen auf. Die Hauselfe deckte den Tisch von Zauberhand und Snape langte sofort zu. Harry hatte den Eindruck, als wolle er damit nur von sich ablenken, doch auch er nahm sich einen Becher Orangensaft.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, stand der Zaubertränkelehrer sofort auf. „Tinky ist da, falls Sie etwas brauchen", meinte er mit schwankender Stimme. Wenige Sekunden später war er durch die große Tür des Salons verschwunden.

Harry seufzte. Er war so nah dran gewesen und dann das. Eins war klar, an diesem Tag würde sich sein Pate nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Der Gryffindor stand ebenfalls auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer. „Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag", dachte er.

**Einige Stunden früher**

Severus Snape saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Er hatte wieder nicht schlafen können, der Gedanke an Potter beschäftigte ihn schon die ganze Nacht. Er beschloss, der Grübelei ein Ende zu bereiten, stand ruckartig auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Schreibtisch. Ihm war klar, dass Arbeit seine Probleme nicht löste, doch mit ihr war es leichter nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Deshalb kramte er einen Stapel Aufsätze aus der Schublade und fing mit dem morgendlichen Korrigieren an.

Ein paar Aufsätze und Stunden später hatte er dann aber doch genug. Der Zaubertränkemeister legte die Feder beiseite und starrte die Decke an. Eingesperrt im eigenen Haus...

Er stand auf. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, doch plötzlich hatte er ein unglaubliches Verlangen danach, sein altes Kinderzimmer zu besuchen. Vielleicht hatte Potter tiefere Erinnerungen geweckt als gedacht. Denn auch ihm, Severus Snape, war es in seiner Kindheit nicht gerade gut gegangen. Seine Eltern hatten sich schon kurz nach seiner Geburt nicht mehr so gut verstanden und ihm wurde die Schuld dafür gegeben. Schließlich hatten sie immer häufiger gestritten und seine Mutter hatte sich aus Verzweiflung dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Damit hatte sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben. Kurz darauf schloss sich auch sein Vater den Todessern an. Doch Severus konnte damals noch nicht ahnen, was das für eine Bedeutung hatte. Um endlich von seinen Eltern anerkannt zu werden, wurde er Mitglied der Slytherin Clique. Nach und nach wurde er von seinen angeblichen Freunden in Voldemorts Arme gezogen und schließlich, im Alter von 23 Jahren, wurde auch er ein Todesser. Nur einige Monate später tötete der Dunkle Lord seine Eltern. In dem Augenblick, in dem er davon erfuhr, wurde ihm erst das tatsächliche Ausmaß seiner Entscheidung bewusst. Doch vor Voldemort gab es kein Entfliehen. Völlig verzweifelt hatte er sich schließlich Dumbledore anvertraut und wieder erwarten war dieser bereit ihm zu helfen. Seit dieser Zeit verband die beiden Männer etwas ganz besonderes.

Severus gähnte. Er war in Gedanken abgeschweift und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich schon vor seinem Zimmer aus Kindestagen befand. Leise öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Sofort strömte eine Reihe Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, doch er ging unbeirrt weiter, bis er an der Fotowand angekommen war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn damals dazu gezwungen, die Bilder aufzuhängen. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Dennoch war sein Interesse geweckt und neugierig betrachtete er die Fotografien aus alten Zeiten.

Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte außerhalb des Zimmers. War es möglich, dass…? Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und er sah in das Gesicht von Harry Potter. Er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht vor Schreck verzerrte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Stattdessen brachte er unter großer Anstrengung nur die Worte „Komm, Potter" heraus. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, verließ wie in Trance den Raum und registrierte gerade noch so, dass der Junge ihm folgte. Warum war Potter ausgerechnet in diesen Raum gekommen? Warum er… warum er…, dachte Severus immer wieder. Eilig ging er in Richtung Esszimmer, froh darüber, wenigstens diesen Weg zu kennen. Dort angekommen setzte er sich an den Tisch und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, Severus wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Tinky und er rief laut: „Tinky, mach uns Frühstück" Sofort erschein eine Hauselfe neben ihm und verbeugte sich ergeben. „Sofort, Mister Snape Sir."

Snape selbst nickte nur und schwieg weiterhin. Er wollte ein Gespräch mit Potter vermeiden, nicht auszudenken, wenn es sich wieder so wie am vorherigen Tag entwickeln sollte. Doch sein Gegenüber schien diese Bitte nicht erhört zu haben, denn er sagte: „Professor, was waren das für Bilder an der Wand?" Severus sah seinen Schüler zitternd an. Er, der berüchtigte Snape, zitterte vor einem Schüler. Er konnte es selbst nicht begreifen, doch abstellen konnte er es auch nicht. Potter hielt seinem Blick stand, anscheinend interessierte ihn die Antwort wirklich. Doch Severus war nicht bereit dazu, Details aus seiner Vergangenheit preiszugeben. Er hatte sie schließlich selbst noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.

„Ich meine", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, „Ich hatte letztes Jahr schon einen Einblick in ihre Erinnerungen. Was ist damals passiert?"

Severus fühlte sich wie festgenagelt. Er blickte starr geradeaus ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Nach einiger Zeit löste Tinky zum Glück die angespannte Situation, denn sie brachte das Essen. Severus atmete tief durch. Die Hauselfe deckte den Tisch von Zauberhand und er nahm sich sofort von allem, um einem Gespräch zu entfliehen. Potter schien fürs Erste aufgegeben haben, denn auch er nahm sich einen Becher Orangensaft. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, stand Severus sofort auf. „Tinky ist da, falls Sie etwas brauchen", meinte er noch, dann schritt er so schnell es ihm möglich war durch die Salontür. In seinem Zimmer angekommen atmete er mehrmals tief durch. Heute war er abermals einem Gespräch entkommen, doch wie lange würde er das noch schaffen? Früher hätte er den jungen Gryffindor in solchen Situationen einfach fertig gemacht und ihm am Besten noch eine saftige Strafarbeit aufgedrückt. Doch früher war nicht jetzt. Seine Gefühle gegenüber Potter hatten sich geändert, vielleicht noch nicht vollständig, aber genug, um ihn nicht mehr abgrundtief zu hassen. Er selbst hatte sich verändert, die vier Tage mit Potter hatten ihn verändert. Wie sollte es bloß weitergehen?Er wusste es nicht.

* * *

**Ein Review für mich zum Freuen? Einfach Button anklicken und abschicken :-)))**


	14. Kapitel 14

**Leider nur 3 Reviews für das letzte Chap ..traurigbin.. Hat es euch nicht gefallen? Naja.. Das letzte Chap gibt's trotzdem heute, alles andere sowie Review-Antworten (danke an furikakeru, Rudi und Trang-Ouls-Avatar) gibt's diesmal am Schluss. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

* * *

**Fünfter Tag**

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief Sirius und lachte Bellatrix aus. Seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wider.

„Nein", schrie Harry, „sie wird dich töten!" Doch zu spät: Ein Lichtblitz traf seinen Paten direkt auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verschwunden, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Nein!", schrie Harry, „Sirius, nein!" Er rannte los, wollte den Menschen retten, der ihm so nahe stand. Doch je schneller er lief, desto weiter weg schien sein Pate zu sein. Dann fiel er durch den Torbogen. „Sirius", brüllte Harry, „Komm zurück!"

Er konnte die Stimmen hinter dem Torbogen tuscheln hören, sie wurden immer lauter. Er spürte, dass ihn jemand an den Schultern packte und schüttelte. „Harry!" Plötzlich wurde die Stimme klar und er riss die Augen auf. Er konnte erkennen, dass sich Severus Snape über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Harry", sagte Severus sanft, „es war nur ein Traum." Doch der Gryffindor schaute ihn nur mit entsetzten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte er, „Ich bin schuld, ich bin schuld daran, dass Sirius tot ist" Severus sah ihn mit einem eindeutig mitleidigen Blick an. „Komm", sagte er ruhig, „Wir gehen nach unten"

Fünf Minuten später saß Harry mit einer Tasse Kamillentee in einem der Sessel, ihm gegenüber Snape. „Hast du diese Art von Träumen öfter?", fragte er. „Fast jede Nacht", antwortete Harry, „Aber seit ich hier bin, hatte ich keinen Traum mehr. Das war das erste Mal."

Er schaute zur Seite, bemerkte nicht einmal den sorgenvollen Blick, den ihm Severus zuwarf. Er hatte geglaubt, Sirius Tod verarbeitet zu haben, doch heute Nacht war ihm klar geworden, dass er davon noch weit entfernt war. Eine stumme Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter.

Er sah so verzweifelt aus. Noch nie hatte Severus seinen Schüler so gesehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich auf einmal so um ihn sorgte. Ein Grund war sicherlich auch, dass Harry ihn an sich selbst erinnerte. Auch er war damals allein gewesen, fühlte sich einsam. Deshalb konnte er den Jungen sehr gut verstehen.

„Harry", sagte Severus, „niemand wollte, dass das passiert. Und du trägst keine Schuld daran" Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nein, niemand würde ihm dieses Gefühl der Schuld abnehmen können.

„Als ich so alt war wie du", fuhr Severus plötzlich fort, „habe ich mir die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass meine Eltern jeden Tag stritten und schließlich zu Voldemort wechselten. Doch heute erkenne ich, dass dem nicht so ist."

Harry sah auf. Natürlich war die Veränderung seines Paten nicht an ihm vorbeigegangen, doch so ein Geständnis hatte er nicht erwartet.

Auch Severus war überrascht von sich selbst. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren und dem Jungen seine Vergangenheit eröffnen? Doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Er holte tief Luft und erzählte Harry wie er versucht hatte, es seinen Eltern rechtzumachen, wie er schließlich zum Todesser wurde und wie seine Eltern vom Dunklen Lord ermordet wurden. An diesem Punkt hielt er inne.

Harry hatte den Erzählungen gespannt zugehört. Als Snape endete, fühlte er eine Leere in sich. Er hatte seinen Paten nie als Mensch gesehen, immer nur als den gemeinen Lehrer, der die Slytherins bevorzugte. In diesem Augenblick merkte er erst, wie wenig sie voneinander wussten. „Als ich letztes Jahr Ihre Erinnerung im Denkarium gesehen habe, habe ich schon so etwas in der Art vermutet", ergriff Harry das Wort, „Und ich war absolut nicht stolz auf das, was man Vater Ihnen angetan hat." Severus nickte. „Und noch was", fügte Harry etwas leiser hinzu, „ich wollte mich schon die ganze Zeit dafür entschuldigen, was letztes Jahr passiert ist. Ich hätte Ihre Privatsphäre respektieren sollen. Es tut mir Leid."

Harry hatte sich gerade ehrlich entschuldigt. Er war also wirklich anders. „Vergessen wir, was gewesen ist, und fangen von vorne an", sagte Severus. Harry beäugte ihn misstrauisch, kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er sein Wort das letzte Mal nicht gehalten. Doch nun war alles anders, die Woche mit dem Jungen hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. „Ich gestehe, dass ich das letzte Mal nicht die Absicht hatte, dir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Aber heute meine ich es Ernst. Ich habe erkannt, dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist", sagte Severus. „Auch wenn du ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich siehst", fügte er hinzu und lächelte.

Noch nie hatte Harry ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Tränkemeisters gesehen. Inzwischen vertraute er seinem Paten und so erwiderte er das Lächeln und meinte: „Einverstanden, fangen wir von vorne an, aber diesmal wirklich"

* * *

Die letzen beiden Tage verbrachten Harry und Severus damit, sich richtig auszusprechen. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig viel von ihrer Vergangenheit und sparten dabei die Details nicht aus. Das führte dazu, dass Harry am Ende der Woche das Gefühl hatte, seinen Paten neu kennen gelernt zu haben und auch ein bisschen besser verstehen konnte, warum er ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.

Und Severus? Der hatte ein völlig neues Bild von Harry Potter und sah nicht mehr nur das, was ihn an James erinnerte, sondern auch das, was ihn an sich selbst erinnerte.

Schließlich war es soweit und der Abend der Abreise stand bevor. Harry sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, bevor er den Portschlüssel berührte, der ihn diesmal direkt nach Hogwarts brachte. Ihm war in den letzten Tagen auch klar geworden, warum er bei der Anreise mit dem Zug fahren musste: Er und Snape sollten von Anfang an möglichst viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, dafür war eine Zugfahrt wie geschaffen.

Der kluge alte Dumbledore hatte das ganze von Anfang an geplant, ihm war also doch nicht entgangen, dass Severus ihn angeschwindelt hatte.

* * *

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Harry hievte seinen Koffer die langen Steintreppen hoch. Noch ein paar Meter, dann würde er endlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sein, wo ihn seine Freunde erwarteten. Auch wenn die letzten Tage mit Severus durchaus angenehm waren, freute er sich trotzdem auf sein „Zuhause". Vor der fetten Dame angekommen murmelte er das Passwort und betrat den runden Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort stürmten Hermine und Ron auf ihn zu und fielen ihm um den Hals. „Du hast uns gefehlt!", meinte Ron. Hermine nickte nur zustimmend und wollte wissen, wie es Harry ergangen war.

Nachdem dieser geendet und ungläubige Blicke von seinen beiden Freunden geerntet hatte, waren Hermine und Ron an der Reihe. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was alles passiert ist", meinte Hermine.

Und so kam es, dass die drei in dieser Nacht noch lange den Gemeinschaftsraum besetzten, es gab einfach viel zu viel zu erzählen.

Am nächsten Morgen, zum Glück ein Samstag, stand Harry schon vor Hermine und Ron auf. Er hatte da noch etwas zu erledigen…

„Pustekuchen", sagte er, als er vor Dumbledores Büro ankam. Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und sprang zur Seite. Harry klopfte an die Eichentür, die ihm fast gleichzeitig von Dumbledore geöffnet wurde. „Ah, Harry", sagte er, „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es bist" Der Gryffindor grüßte höflich und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber dem Schreibtisch. Nachdem sich der Schulleiter ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, fragte Harry: „Professor, woher wussten Sie, dass es klappen würde?" Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Genau diese Frage habe ich von dir erwartet", sagte er. „Lass es mich so sagen: Auch Severus kam gestern in meinem Büro und wollte eine Antwort auf eben diese Frage. Ihr seid euch einfach viel zu ähnlich, irgendwann musstet ihr es merken." Harry sah Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd an, doch dieser lächelte nur. Eilig verabschiedete sich der Gryffindor, ihm war gerade noch etwas eingefallen.

Auf halbem Weg zwischen Dumbledores Büro und den Kerkern kam ihm auch schon sein Pate entgegen. „Harry, gut, dass ich dich treffe..." „Severus.. ich hab dich gerade gesucht"

**ENDE**

* * *

**So das wars ..aufgeregtbin.. Wie hats euch gefallen? Wollt ihr noch nen kurzen Epilog haben oder soll ich's dabei belassen? **

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, was ich machen soll und wie es euch gefallen hat. Aber jetzt erstmal zu den Review Antworten: **

**_furikakeru: _**Danke für deine Review. Ich hoffe dir hat Chap 14 gefallen  Vielleicht geht's sogar noch weiter…

**_Rudi: _**Wie du siehst musste Harry nicht mehr wühlen, Sev hat es ihm auch so verraten. Seine Kindheit war wirklich sehr traurig, das ist schon wieder ein Punkt den die beiden gemeinsam haben. Danke Rudi, für deine vielen lieben Reviews, ich hab mich immer sehr darüber gefreut!

**_Trang-Ouls-Avatar: _**Danke! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das Chap sah nur so kurz aus. Von den Wörtern her war es das längste Chap überhaupt, ging bei mir in Word über 4 ½ Seiten 

**Soo, falls kein Epilog kommt ist an diesem Punkt meine erste Fanfic zu Ende. Irgendwie freu ich mich, aber irgendwie macht mich der Gedanke auch traurig… Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mit einem Epilog wieder! **

**Eure Karin**


	15. Epilog

**Hallo!**

**Wie schon angekündigt gibts für euch noch nen Epilog. Vielleicht habt ihr dafür ja auch noch ein kleines Reviewchen übrig. **

**Danke auf jeden Fall an _Rudi,_ _furikakeru, snape-girl1991, moondancer, snaperin und Tina Hewen_! Ich hab mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. Diesmal schreib ich keine Antworten, weil überall das gleiche stehen würde, nämlich Danke Danke Danke! **

**Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog, eure Karin **

**Edit: Bei meinen letzten Review Antworten hab ich eine Antwort vergessen: _JustLeakyCauldron,_ es tut mir wirklich leid! Als kleine Entschuldigung habe ich meinen Epilog nochmal editiert hochgeladen. Ich freu mich, dass du meine Fanfic liest und hoffe, du kommst auch noch bis zum Schluss ;-) ****

* * *

Epilog**

Der erste Schritt war getan. Severus und Harry vertrauten sich. Doch bis sie dies unumschränkt taten, mussten zwei weitere Jahre vergehen. In der Zwischenzeit verbrachte Harry immer öfter die Ferien bei Severus, auch wenn dieser viel für den Orden erledigen musste. Was das genau war, wusste Harry nicht. Severus wollte ihn nicht einweihen. „Noch nicht", sagte er dann immer. Doch Gespräche zwischen den beiden gab es weiterhin. Über Sirius, über Harrys Eltern, über Severus und dessen Eltern. Das half Harry, den Verlust von Sirius endlich zu verarbeiten.

Natürlich übte er auch mit Severus Verteidigung, sogar zu Okklumentik erklärte er sich jetzt bereit und machte bald große Fortschritte.

Dann kam der gefürchtete Tag: Voldemort griff Harry an, als der sich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts befand. Natürlich waren wie immer Bewacher dabei. Auch zahlreiche Auroren verteidigten Harry, denn Severus hatte kurz vorher von dem Angriff gehört und die Information sogleich an den Orden weitergegeben.

Doch Voldemort wollte ihn, Harry, töten. Sie duellierten sich ein zweites Mal. Dabei traf Harry ein Schockzauber und er hätte wohl verloren, wäre nicht in diesem Moment Severus aufgetaucht. Er verteidigte den Jungen solange, bis er sich von dem Schockzauber erholt hatte. Schließlich gelang es Harry, Voldemort zu besiegen. Endlich, nach 17 langen Jahren, konnte er mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen und einfach nur leben.

* * *

_Drei Jahre später…_

„Ich hab's geschafft, ich hab meine Aurorenzulassung!" Harry strahlte sein Gegenüber an.

„Gut gemacht", erwiderte Severus kühl.

„Ach komm, jetzt tu doch nicht so, als würdest du dich nicht genauso freuen wie ich"

Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hatte ihn der Junge mal wieder durchschaut.

„Wusste ich's doch!"

„Ich geb's ja schon zu, ich freu mich wirklich für dich", meinte Severus lachend.

„Von dir lass ich mich nicht mehr hinters Licht führen, dazu kenn ich dich inzwischen zu gut"

„Schade eigentlich", sagte Severus noch immer grinsend, „hatte auch seine Vorteile dich mit einem Blick schneeweiß im Gesicht werden zu lassen"

„Hey"

„Komm wir gehen in mein Büro", sagte Severus lachend.

„Haben die Schüler eigentlich noch immer so eine Riesenangst vor dir?", fragte Harry dort angekommen.

„Aber klar, ich will ja nicht, dass mir die Bälger auf der Nase herumtanzen"

Harry grinste. Platz genug wäre da, dachte er im Stillen.

„Gibt's was Neues aus Hogwarts?"

„Schön wär's. Ist immer das Gleiche hier" Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Im Ministerium ist es auch ruhig. Zu ruhig wenn du mich fragst" Harry seufzte.

„Was sagt Sarina zu deinem neuen Job?"

„Sarina?", fragte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Kann doch jeder sehen, dass ihr beide den Blick nicht voneinander lassen könnt"

„So auffällig?"

Severus nickte.

„Oh", sagte Harry. „Na ja, sie ist besorgt, aber sie freut sich auch für mich"

„Das ist gut"

„Jaa" Harry grinste. „Aber ich muss dann auch mal wieder, Sev. Im Ministerium warten sie auf mich"

„War schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen", meinte Severus. „Besuch mich bald wieder"

„Mach ich", sagte Harry.

Er umarmte Severus, zauberte einen Portschlüssel und war wenige Sekunden später verschwunden.

**Epilog Ende**

* * *

**Und, ist es ein Review wert? Ich würde mich auch über Anregungen für eine neue Story freuen, da ich meine Idee höchstwahrscheinlich doch nicht in die Tatsache umsetzen werde. Wenn ihr eine Antwort auf eure Review wollt, vergesst bitte nicht, eure MailAddy mitanzugeben. **


End file.
